


路考考试技巧与注意事项

by PETS_tt



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PETS_tt/pseuds/PETS_tt
Summary: 刚Cha/刚切他迷迷糊糊地用手背揉着惺忪睡眼，紧接着看到Chase趴在自己腿间的模样，惊得往后退了一小截，猛地坐起来。“Cha、Chase!你在做什么？”他结结巴巴质问，脸上浮现不自然的红晕。





	1. 0~2题

**Author's Note:**

> ✔如题  
✔承接《短路规则》（没看不影响），总之就是订婚后  
✔BLADE角色出没注意。剑始会有独立篇，等码好会补上相关TAG。  
✔瞎掰如山，OOC  
他们属于东映，很遗憾我不能拥有他们

0.上车准备

“幸好以前有考四轮驾照。果然还是得有后座才好休息。”青年稍微剪短了的头发打着卷扫在耳朵上有点痒痒的，他捋了捋那撮头毛，继续熟练地握着方向盘，一边漫无边际地聊着天。  
“嗯。”副驾驶的的黑头发男人侧头看了看后座，“令子睡着了。”  
“为了这次温泉旅行，她熬夜加班才把调休申请下来。”  
“人类，很辛苦。”  
“是很辛苦，可经历过辛苦之后的快乐也会特别快乐。”  
诗岛刚话音才落，突然踩了一脚刹车，车速慢了下来。只见他从车窗探出头去，“喂，你没事吧？需要帮忙吗？……”  
浅眠中的令子醒过来，迷迷糊糊问：“发生什么事了？”  
“前边有人遇到事故，看起来是车坏了。” 一直留意道路情况的Chase回道。  
此时刚回过头来，接着道：“对方说是没油了。我记得后备箱有个5升的便携油桶，里面还有油吗？”  
“是满的。”  
“太好了，稍等一会儿。”

最终抵达目的地的时间比预计的晚了一个小时。  
尽管刻意避开了大型节假日，但温泉旅馆并不显得冷清。这附近地处深山，以天然温泉闻名遐迩。  
“欢迎光临，请带好随身物品，穿过中庭直走就到温泉了。”伴随服务人员的指引声，三个人换好浴衣从房间走出来，互相打了个照面。  
“不错的画面哦。”身着淡栗色浴衣敞着雪白小腿的刚猫着腰钻到两人前方，表情看上去很满意。  
Chase下意识低头看了看自己的身体——旅馆提供好几款不同的浴衣，这件是浅灰面料缀着堇色条纹，素雅的配色。很像他的颜色。  
无论是Chase的人工大脑还是人造皮肤，都没有过在公共场合穿着宽松衣物的记忆，就连夹脚拖鞋的触感也全然陌生。  
刚和令子一左一右望着他，两张年轻的脸上洋溢着快乐。  
“Chase是第一次泡温泉吧？”  
“是。”  
“刚可要好好照顾他。”女孩转头对被点到名字的人说道。  
“啰嗦，快走快走。”  
“那，待会儿见了。”

“呜哇，好冷。”刚抱住手臂微微弓起背，快步向露天温泉水池走过去。  
发现身旁的人没有跟上来，他回过头，“Chase？”  
只见通向室内的门外，Roidmude僵立原地，呆呆地望着突然闯入眼帘的景象——重峦叠嶂，云遮雾罩，一望无际。  
料峭寒风卷过赤裸身体，刚不由自主打了个寒颤，赶紧钻进热乎的水里，“怎么了？”  
好一会儿对方才接起话茬，“很美。”  
刚哭笑不得，“不冷吗？快下来，泡着慢慢看。”  
“冷？”Chase靠近他，抬起一条手臂示意，“是这些小疙瘩？”  
“……傻瓜……”刚从池边探出大半个身体，拽住他的手腕往回一拉，两个裸男凭借异于常人和不是人的体能踉跄两步，“哗啦”一齐稳稳当当滑进温泉水里。飞溅的水花中，两个人像没有礼貌的小孩一样打闹起来。  
刚把小毛巾叠了叠放在额头上方。Chase看着他，有样学样，也把毛巾顶了起来。  
“呼。”刚眯起眼睛发出感叹，“感觉怎么样？”  
“很热。”  
“……”  
对于一向好动的刚来说，这块大小极其有限的所谓天然温泉，造成了他事前没有预料到的局面。  
裸裎相见的两个当事人大腿贴小腿，在物理上实现了亲密无间。  
一个姿势坐久了有点累，他稍微动一动，腿肚子便碰到Chase的身体。  
条件反射地朝对方看过去，Chase毫无所动的模样让他担心自己是不是意识过剩。  
没想到这么一看就惨了。眼睛挪不动窝了。  
这家伙怎么这么白。  
Chase瘦归瘦，依然富有男性肌理特征的下颌，肩膀，喉结，锁骨……几乎每一处看得到的皮肤都被蒸出柔软的淡粉色。  
恰好被温泉水淹没了部分的乳头比想象中的大一点。最可怕的是它在白雾弥漫中，若隐若现地散发着樱桃新熟的嫣红。  
刚喉头艰难地鼓动了一下。只觉一股热流猛地从尾椎骨直窜天灵盖，跑遍周身后击中小腹。  
事情的突然发展过于超出，他不可置信地瞪圆眼睛。  
察觉到异样目光的Chase缓缓转过眼睛，和他对视起来。  
裹在薄雾中，掩映浓纤睫毛下，那双玻璃珠般的人造眼瞳仿佛穿过他的人看透他的心。  
那种无处躲藏的感觉令刚扭开脑袋，露出红红的耳朵尖。顺便不动声色地侧身挡住微微起了反应的部位。  
Chase不明就里地望着他同样染上红晕的背脊和颈项，那红色一直延伸到发尾里再也看不见的地方。  
“好奇怪，刚。”  
“啊！？？”陷入混乱的刚被自己失去控制的音量吓了一小跳。  
还没等他来得及做出更多的反应，一只手突然抓住他的左脚踝，这下真的让他惊到弹起来。肌肤相接的地方温度瞬间超过水温，变得滚烫起来。  
烫得人手足无措。  
刚奋力挣扎夹住双腿，“你干嘛？？”  
从温泉池下面钻出头来，水珠顺着发梢淌落的Chase一脸无辜，“没有温泉蛋。”  
“……想什么呢。”笨蛋，有啊泡了四颗那么多啊！  
刚在心里疯狂吐槽，把毛巾罩在他湿漉漉的脑袋上。

“干杯！”  
啤酒杯碰撞在一起漾出雪白细密的泡沫。金色的液体从杯壁滑落进喉咙，凉意瞬间爆发，扩散开来。  
“泡完热乎乎的温泉再来一杯啤酒实在太幸福了。”令子把脸贴在啤酒杯旁边，脸上挂着微醺的笑意，“假期万岁。”  
“辛苦了。”侧身盘腿坐在桌旁的刚被她轻轻扯了扯衣袖，示意他把自己的空酒杯满上。男朋友从善如流。  
“Chase呢？还要吗？”  
好像在发愣不知想些什么的人突然回魂，盯着自己面前还剩一半的酒杯，摇了摇头。但紧接着，他从刚手中拿走酒瓶，模仿对方的动作把刚的酒杯重新倒满，“辛苦了。”  
对方抬起眉头瞅了他一眼，勾起嘴角把杯里的酒饮尽。  
“给。”刚把一个小瓷碗搁到他面前。  
Chase揭开碗上的盖子。  
是温泉蛋。  
看他还在愣神，刚忍不住打趣道，“套餐配的，不吃就还我啊。”

用筷子戳破的蛋清里面缓缓流溢出半液态的金黄色，Chase感到同时有什么别的东西也被戳破了一个洞。

酒足饭饱，三人在去往房间的走廊前互道晚安。  
刚搀扶着半醉的令子，回到两人的房间。  
“刚。”温暖柔软的身体在他合上拉门后立马贴了上来。  
甜蜜的香水味，撩人的长发，诱惑的眼神，一切的一切都显得那么理所当然，预示着即将发生的事。  
熟悉的环节抚平了之前小插曲带来的慌乱，让刚感觉到内心安定。  
相互亲昵拥抱了好一会儿，两人慢慢躺倒躺倒在榻榻米上。不知道是不是因为在山中的缘故，榻榻米比平常的感觉更为潮湿。有点太湿了。  
交换亲吻的时候开始，他终于觉出不对味来。  
脑海里走马灯似的冒出Chase冷冰冰傻呆呆的面孔，花瓣似的嘴唇，和女生比一点也不纤细的锁骨，还有见鬼艳丽的乳头……以及那只握住自己脚踝的手，如同烙铁，炙热滚烫，清晰无比。  
刚才还静如止水的下半身，说升旗就升旗。  
意识到哪里出了问题的刚，因为脑子里莫名其妙的画面，既恼火，又对令子感到抱歉。想要迫使自己停下正在进行的不可描述，但又明白这种时候退缩还能叫是人干的事吗。  
进退两难之际，好死不死又不知道从隔壁哪个房间，透过单薄的墙壁传来了嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。  
他顿时整个人都不好了，僵在原地。  
“……刚……刚？……”  
一个讲话一字一顿，低沉又熟悉的男声在耳边响起。  
他慌忙低头，定睛一看，这才发现怀里搂的人哪里是令子，分明是Chase！  
“刚？……刚？”冷着一张面孔的Roidmude单手拎起他的衣领，像拎小鸡似的轻松地上下晃动。看架势，似乎随时都有可能在下一秒把巴掌招呼在他脸上。  
刚浑身一个激灵。  
猛然睁开眼睛。  
视线里是Chase放大的脸。  
……原来是梦啊。  
……温泉旅行那时候和令子还没分手，更没有和这个家伙……  
谁能想到，短短半年时间，彼此的关系居然发生了翻天覆地的变化。好吧，至少在名义上实现了翻天覆地。  
回想起三个月前极速突进、彻底跑偏的求婚事件，他不自觉长出一口气，用还没完全清醒的眼睛望着Chase。

“你在浴缸里睡着了。”Roidmude简单解释了一下眼前的情况。虽然现在到了一年之中最热的季节，但凉水泡久了仍然容易感冒。  
刚蓦地把手搭上对方的手臂。  
Chase愣了楞，约摸过了5秒钟，才拉住他的手，托起他的臂膀，把他从浴缸里拔出来。  
在这个过程中，刚梗着脑袋瞪着他（“真慢”），Chase也毫不相让直视回去。  
待赤身裸体的人站稳，Chase将早已准备好的浴巾扔到他身上，刚立马抖开干燥柔软的布料绕过背后把身体包裹起来。

“刚，不舒服？”原本安安静静看着他擦拭身体的Roidmude突然发出一个奇怪的问题。  
“嗯？”刚不明所以地看向他，“没有啊。为什么这么问？”  
Chase没有出声，伸出手指了指他的下半身。  
刚的脸上顿时炸开了五颜六色的烟花。  
他单手捂着下身，另外一只手推搡着Chase，“你，你快出去我要蹲个大。”  
“哐当。”卫生间门关上，完全隔绝Chase的存在后，刚这才脱力般一屁股坐到马桶盖上。  
面红耳赤。  
他皱着眉头不知道在想些什么。  
但很快，他一边咂舌，一边掏出自己那根硬邦邦的东西，两手开始熟练的撸动。因为之前做梦的加料，今天的高潮比往日来得更猛更快。伴随身体激烈的颤抖，他压抑着从咬紧的牙齿缝中漏出的喘息，溢满了狭小的空间。  
“Cha……Chase……Chase……”

自Chase发现刚的异常，已经持续数天了。  
此时此刻刚睡得很熟，整个人放松地舒展着四肢，一点也看不出平时咋咋呼呼的捣蛋样。挺直的鼻梁，没合拢的俏薄嘴唇，白白软软的真可爱。  
等发现自己像个痴汉一样望着别人发呆的Chase回过神，早过去十几分钟了。  
曾经的他，想和刚成为死党，这是毋庸置疑的。但跨越朋友，发展成为今天这种关系，却是始料未及。他就算会发电子梦大概也不会梦见。  
虽然订婚了，可要说现在他俩的相处和过去有什么不同之处的话，简直屈指可数。  
睡觉算一个。  
随着天气越来越热，他们睡觉从盖棉被换成盖薄毯。至于Chase以前睡的地铺棉被，早就被收起来放进了衣橱深处。  
他确认了一下薄毯好好搭在它应该在的位置——刚的肚皮。  
这是……  
毯子的下方，阿刚两腿之间，裤子的布料上，呈现出奇怪的凸起。  
……真的生病了？  
Chase不禁皱了皱眉头。俯下身体让视线与之持平，近距离观察起来。好一会儿也没看明白什么，他伸出手指轻轻戳了戳那个地方。  
有点硬。  
忍不住用手轻轻捏了两下。  
硬中还带着点韧劲。  
这时刚的眼皮下面开始有了动静，是眼珠在轻微转动——一种即将醒来的前兆。  
果然不一会儿，刚就睁开了对不上焦距的眼珠。  
他迷迷糊糊地用手背揉着惺忪睡眼，接着看到Chase趴在自己腿间的模样，惊得往后退了一小截，猛地坐起来。  
“Cha、Chase!你在做什么？”他结结巴巴质问，脸上浮现不自然的红晕。  
“刚，生病了？”Chase步步紧逼，Roidmude那骨节分明的手再次摸上了他的下体。  
察觉到Chase示意的位置，和格外真实的接触，刚的脸轰地一下更红了，连忙拍开Chase的手。  
“没……才没有！这是正常的生理反应好不好！再怎么说我也是一个身体健康的成年男性……”刚顾左右而言他，跳下床趿拉着拖鞋，“今天要到郊外取材，我去洗漱！”飞也似地逃离卧室现场。  
看着对方消失不见的身影，曾经在记忆存储器中留有记录的那个破洞，再一次向Chase提醒着它的存在。

1.系好安全带

因为是Roidmude的关系，只要提前设定好时间，早上就能准时起床。所以往往比刚醒得要早。方便准备早餐，Chase对这样的状态很满意。  
虽然最开始的时候花了点时间掌握技巧（奇妙的地方在于，做饭这件事居然不像大多数的人类技能那样，只要看过说明就能立刻掌握），在刚手把手的教学下，现在的Chase已经能像模像样地做些简单饭菜。别看刚那个样子，居然做得一手好菜，大概跟他多年在外独自生活有着密不可分的关系。  
而Chase对烹饪的自信和兴趣随着时间的推移，成正相关持续增长着。  
做饭对他来说，是一件特别具有人类感的事。  
和刚一起吃饭也是。  
长方形的餐台平时只摆放了两把椅子。此时正好坐满。  
将餐盘里切好的撒着黑胡椒的煎蛋吐司叉进嘴里，刚鼓着腮帮快速咀嚼。吃得太快有点噎到，他端起旁边的杯子喝了一大口牛奶，费力地吞咽着。从头至尾都没有抬头看过餐桌上的另外一个人。  
Chase一声不吭注视着他埋头吃饭的模样，一边有条不紊咀嚼着面前那份早餐。  
“我吃好了。”刚把最后一点食物咽下肚，连说话的时候也没有看对方。  
毫无预兆的，Roidmude伸手拂过他嘴角捻走一粒面包碎屑，刚流露出少许惊讶神色但并没有躲开，脸上浮起了Chase见过许多次的红色。  
他掩饰什么般地匆忙走到玄关，拿起置物架上的邮差包。  
“中午回来吃饭吗。”Chase像平常一样问道。  
“不回来了，要拍一整天，取材地是咖啡厅，顺便在那儿吃就行。”  
刚的手放上门把却突然停了下来，原本流畅的动作变得迟疑。他转过身，快步往回走去。  
Chase感到眼前光线一暗，有什么柔软湿热的东西拂过脸颊，又飞快离去，留下余温扩散到每一个人造皮肤细胞中去。  
“我出门了！”  
不等别人做出任何回应，刚急匆匆关门跑掉。  
Roidmude面无表情地回想着那个人刚才的神色变幻、一举一动，没有发现自己收拾碗盘的动作也变得轻快起来。

新企划的取材目的地位于远郊，是一间有着十几年历史的老咖啡厅。  
独栋店面的装潢保留着世纪初的西部乡村风格，店外的空地停放着不知道是好是坏、遍布岁月痕迹的农场收割机充当户外景观，很是引人注目。  
自从刚回归城市生活以来，拍摄的题材和渠道也跟着调整，从野生动物摄影转型拍摄其他，凭借他的声名和技术，获得新的工作机会并没有很麻烦，甚至可说是邀约不断。  
“小老板娘不在啊，上次约好给她拍照来着。”等待工作人员布置现场设备的空隙，刚百无聊赖守着吧台。  
“别想打她的主意。今天喝什么？”  
“说了有用吗……店长你从来不按我点的做！”  
“喝什么？”  
“拿铁。”  
“今天推荐莫吉托。”  
“一大早就摄入酒精？我等会儿还得工作。”  
“无酒精的配方。”  
“……”  
“喝什么？”  
“拿铁。”  
“好。莫吉托一杯，稍等。”  
“……”

蓝花楹（Jacaranda）的店长是个奇怪的男人。  
不是说长得奇怪。他比自己矮一点，大概和Chase差不多高，以寻常人的眼光来看，巴掌小脸，眼睛特别大，算是相当帅气。话不多，也完全没有一般服务业者的热络殷勤，但混熟之后就会发现他是个相当不错的人。  
奇怪的地方很多，比如他看上去比小老板娘大不了几岁，也就二十后半的年纪，起初刚还以为他们是一对，但很快就明白不是那么回事，与其说是恋人，不如说是老爹——这个人总是带着一股子与外表不符的沧桑。  
就像那种暗地里背负着不为人知过去的电影角色。充满谜团和微妙的疏离感，往往又会在不经意间用简单一句话点醒主角，让难题迎刃而解的那种。  
刚嘬着吸管，看着他把焗意大利面放进烤箱。  
“店长，你有女朋友吗？”他没头没脑发问。  
“没有。”对方有条不紊继续手中的活。  
听到意料之中答案的刚轻轻点了点头，“那，有恋人吗？”  
店长停下擦餐盘的手，少见地抬头看了他一眼，“没有。”  
这个异样的眼神令刚意识到了什么。  
“店长你有过那种，不管他做什么都很容易影响你情绪的人吗？除了小老板娘之外的。”蠢爸爸心情不在可参考的范围。  
“你现在就在影响我的情绪。”  
“哎，别这样啊，和其他人都不同的存在至少也有一个吧。”刚捧着下巴愁眉苦脸。就在他以为这次对话以店长的无声拒绝作为结束时，那个向来脾气算不上多好的人突然开口，把话题接了下去。  
“曾经有一个自说自话的家伙，”店长放下了手边的所有活计，“教会了我很多多余的东西。”  
刚兴致勃勃聚精会神地望着他。  
过了好一阵。  
“诶——？怎么不讲了？？还没开始就完了？”  
店长撇了他一眼，“你呢？又在烦恼什么？简直不像我认识的那个诗岛刚。”  
“我不知道该怎么说……”  
“那就别说了。”  
“……”刚呆滞地翻个白眼，猛吸一口饮料，“活了二十几年，我也是头一回遇到这种状况。”  
店长一言不发注视着他。  
明明半点也不像，但那副沉默的样子和他脑子里挥之不去的人重叠起来。  
那种被看穿的感觉让他莫名焦躁。  
“我现在和……哎，算是对象的人住在一起。”  
“兜了半天圈子，就是来炫耀的？”  
“被发现了……啊哈哈哈哈。”刚的笑容变得苦涩，“其实最开始我跟他连朋友都谈不上，啊啊，是敌人才对。那时候我真的超讨厌他。后来我们一起经历了许多……吵过架，现在想起来大多数是我在发火，还在他身上撒了不少气；也打过架，他可没少揍我，虽然我也没资格抱怨……”  
“然后？”  
“……总之，发生了很多事……他为了救我差点把命都搭上了。”没有差点，是确实搭上了。刚在心里默念。“后来他离开了好几年。那些日子我一直一直在找他。”  
店长轻蹙眉头，原本平静的目光轻微波动。  
“现在他回来了，可是我却不知道，跨过了死党的关系，我们该变成什么样。如果是男人和女人的话，跨过朋友的关系继续走下去，就是结婚，生小孩……”  
“你们会结婚吗？”  
“哈？”刚的耳根瞬间通红。  
“最近老听天音（小老板娘）念叨结婚什么的，我也不太懂。”店长顿了顿，“我只知道如果有的人见不到了，这里会痛。”他的手轻轻抚上胸口，缓缓把目光投向不远处。  
刚顺着他的视线望过去，看到一面装饰着许多相片的墙壁。虽然店长没有提过自己会拍照，但每次在拍摄现场，刚都很难忽视这个人眼中隐藏不了的炙热，以及他不小心发现的藏在楼下的暗房。  
忽然他被一个东西吸引到了注意力。  
“那张照片……”  
“嗯？”  
“照出了实物的漂亮啊。以前旅行的时候，遇见一个人骑着跟照片上一模一样的摩托车。说来原型不长这样，是自己改装的吧，难道是同一台……”  
听到他的话，店长的瞳孔剧烈收缩，“你说什么？”

穿着围裙的进之介把Chase从早市带来的新鲜食材放进冰箱，泡好两人份的茶，端到起居室的茶几上，简单整理桌面后坐了下来。  
看着对面坐得端端正正的人，他突然发现这个场面似曾相识。  
“进之介。”  
“嗯？”  
Chase满脸认真地继续：“男性早晨的正常生理反应，就是阴茎会变大变硬的情况，我已经查过了，叫做晨勃。”  
泊警官一口茶还没咽下去就喷了出来。幸好这次旁边没人，他赶忙冲进厨房取来抹布擦地板。  
以后还是等Chase把话说完再喝水吧。进之介默默决定。  
不过他也有所成长，知道挑雾子和英治不在的时间来问这方面的事情，变得更加通晓人情世故了。想到这里，进之介不禁流露出欣慰的表情。  
“啊……？所以有什么问题……吗？”  
“想请教你如何正确处理晨勃。”  
“Roidmude也……会有这种……的？”玲奈姐你们未免把NEW•PRODO做得太过逼真了吧。进之介在心中感叹。  
“不是我，是刚。”  
进之介的面部表情空白了一瞬——我真的一点一点一点点也不想知道小舅子和Chase在床上的细节……  
“……咳咳，”他抹了抹头上渗出的细汗，清了清嗓子，“一般来讲，放在那边不管它就行了。只不过长期这么做的话对生理和心理都不太健康。”  
“不健康……”Chase微微皱眉，“那要怎么做才健康？”  
“适当的发泄。让里面的东西出来就好了。”进之介万万没想到，自己的小孩还不到三岁，他居然就要开始尝试性教育。  
看见Chase一脸茫然不解，他张嘴挤眼带比划，配合几近抓狂的表情疯狂示意。  
然而面对对方仍然毫无反应的冰块脸，他最终还是放弃了。斟酌了好半天后选择使用更加明确的词汇补充道，“就是让变硬的阴茎里面的精液释放出来，通常来说，用摩擦的方式就可以，比如手，口，还有……”进之介挠挠后脑勺，“这样吧，咱们一起去趟书店吧，买两本书给你看就都明白了。嗯，还得去便利店买些必需品……”好事做到底送佛送到西。  
“谢谢你，进之介。”Chase缺乏物理变化的脸瞬间明亮了起来。  
“不、不客气。”

“你什么时候见到他的？在哪里！？”  
刚第一次看到店长像现在这么紧张激动，突然充满压迫感的气势仿佛换了一个人。  
“半年前，在关西……店长你怎么了？”刚回忆起来，他、Chase和令子一起去温泉旅行，在白雪皑皑的山路上，遇到的那个因为油箱漏油，惨兮兮推着摩托前行的青年。  
/“太谢谢你们了。看来我的运气还没跑光。”接过他们从后备箱找出来的携带装汽油，青年笑出一排白牙。不知道为什么，可能是这个眼睛都眯起来的笑容，可能是足以跟进姐夫比肩的个头，总之这个人让他们感觉很亲切，分明是初次见面，却没有一点隔阂。  
刚认出他骑的摩托车是十几年前的经典型号，虽然看上去明显细心保养过，恐怕也难免会在路上突然出问题。它还改装有特别的蓝色车头和车饰，所以特别印象深刻。  
“我们去山谷前的温泉旅馆，要结伴走一段吗？”  
“谢了。这次回来也不知道会呆多久，我想慢慢走，慢慢看。”/

听完刚的讲述，店长反而平静下来。  
/“我们再也不要见面……。”/  
如同咒语一般的话语，时至今日依然封印着。  
“诗岛老师，马上准备拍摄了！”远处传来工作人员的喊声。  
“这就来。”刚朝外面回应道，然后担心地看了看如同紧闭的蚌壳一般缄默，辨别不出情绪的店长。  
他发出几不可闻的叹息，转身打算离开。  
“有些事该做的时候不做，就来不及了。”  
刚回过头向发出声音的方向看去，店长却再也没有开口。直到拍摄结束，都没再提起任何关于那张照片里的摩托车，以及它主人的事。

2.拉档挂手刹

翌日。

刚是被一阵舒服的悸动弄醒的。  
自从跟Chase在一起之后，已经很长时间没有这种体验了。  
一是因为他们经常有Kiss，但Chase从来没有更进一步的反应，想来应该是Roidmude的身体没有这方面的需求；二是因为……这种事讲出来，真的有够尴尬。  
日常生理积攒的问题，用上厕所和洗澡的时间迅速解决一下就行。他回想起平安渡过的这许多天，合理推测着继续保持现状应该也没什么大问题。  
虽然这样说起来好像很奇怪，甚至不太真实，而且刚也绝对绝对不会承认，现阶段他会发自内心觉得有情饮水饱。当一个人每天都快乐得像只小鸟，又有什么好不满足的呢。  
不过现在是在做梦吗？  
是自己每天都可以看见的、还能摸一摸的Chase的那双手。  
那双虽然好看，但并不会过于纤细，反而从感官上就蕴含力量的手，正干净利落脱下自己的裤子，用不轻不重的力道、生涩却沉稳的手法捋动着他早上总是精神满满的小兄弟。  
啊……  
沉浸在上上下下的节奏中，感觉像飘在云端一样舒服，可是还不够、还差一点才能够得到。  
仿佛是有心电感应一样，那几根温热带着黏腻的手指慢慢停下来握住了根部，紧接着，龟头被另外一个更加潮湿温暖的东西包裹缠绕住了。收缩。  
因为太爽了，刚忍不住睁开眼睛，本能地往身体下方看去。这一眼，什么瞌睡都吓跑了。  
“Cha……Cha……Chase!”  
“嗯？”Chase因为嘴巴被他塞满了，只得含糊不清地回应道。  
从下往上望向他的双眼，显得比平时更为幽暗深邃，好像一不留神就要把人吸进去似的。  
明明这个家伙摆出这么色情的动作，却散发着全然不自知的纯真气息，奇妙的错位感，让刚清晰感知到自己在一个短短的时间后又胀大了不少。  
“不错的画面……但能不能告诉我现在是什么情况……还在做梦吗……”  
闻言Chase用力撑开湿润艳丽的嘴唇，把他的阴茎轻轻吐了出来，前列腺液从嘴角挂在顶端连成一丝银线。  
刚不由得倒吸凉气。  
Chase吞咽了一口口水，白皙的喉结随着他的动作上下起伏。  
躺着的刚的角度正好可以看见这个细节，他感觉自己的喉咙也跟着收紧了。  
强压住内心的动摇，他撑起上半身，揉着后颈。  
“你从哪里学、学的这些啊？”  
“进之介……”  
“什么！？”  
“进之介帮忙买的书和DVD里教的。据说人类男性都喜欢。”Chase边说边起身，从床头拿过购物袋，一件一件掏出里面的东西——绘有插图的同性生理知识书，整盒安全套，大瓶润滑，指套……  
刚头疼地捂住额角。  
“刚不喜欢吗？”  
“……”  
“我想让刚舒服。”  
刚不禁抬手压住了眼睛，“……可恶，为什么要说这种话……”  
Chase把他推回床垫躺平，覆上了他的身体。接着俯下头，灼热的吐息喷在他手背的肌肤，“刚……”  
因为那份瘙痒的感觉刚忍不住收回手，重新露出来的脸正对上Chase近在咫尺的脸。在Roidmude表情匮乏的脸上，那双被情欲沾湿的眼瞳直勾勾得望着他。显得那么格格不入，又那么……  
刚顿时感觉自己大脑一片空白，内心有什么东西正在迅速坍塌。  
他本能地用俏薄的嘴唇掠夺了每天都朝思暮想的唇瓣。  
才把舌尖触及对方的唇缝，那边已经马上大开欢迎之门，热烈地用舌头粘膜蹭蹭迎接他的进入。  
热烈的唇舌交缠，从上颚一路舔舐到喉头的深度，彼此交换对方特有气味的呼吸、独属于两人接吻的方式，他们已经驾轻就熟。  
仲夏朝阳的第一道光，穿透玻璃窗，无所顾忌地释放着热量。  
接吻产生的快感不禁能够麻痹人类的大脑，连Roidmude的人造大脑也不放过。  
这么长时间以来，随着接吻次数的增加，Chase内心不断叠加的空虚感，在此时此刻似乎达到了全新的临界点。  
这种未知的空虚催生出焦躁，让他不知不觉中如同野生动物似的，用人形利爪拘束住身下人的手腕按在头顶，以不容拒绝的态度啃噬着对方的嘴角与舌尖，仿佛要舔遍内脏一般用舌头侵袭里里外外，反反复复。  
刚被Chase的强硬姿态以及施加在自己身上的力道渐渐弄得喘不上气来。他使劲挣开手腕的束缚，用两只手按住Chase的脸颊，拉开一点两人间微小的距离。刚白得发光的皮肤露出诱人的绯红，从脊背一直晕染到耳根，同款色号的胸膛激烈起伏，他大口喘着气问：“Chase?”  
Chase不知道该如何搭话。只是用混合少许迷惑和悲伤的安静眼神注视着他。  
“究竟怎么了？”  
“……我不明白”Chase缓慢地答道。  
刚蹙起眉头。  
“这里面，很难受。”chase的右手按住了左边胸口。  
还来不及细想，刚已经攥住了他的手。  
“你想让我舒服吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“想让我舒服，那你也要一起来。”  
刚一边说着Chase不太明白的话，一边就着攥住他手的姿势，冷不丁地握上了他的下体。  
包裹着别人的手抚摸对方的阴茎，对于刚而言也是大姑娘上花轿头一遭。不对不对，摸男人的事情他以前也没做过啊！  
手感非常逼真，热度格外写实。从视觉、触觉到心理都对他造成了极大的冲击。  
出乎意料的，没有反感的情绪。他原本还以为自己至少会有那么一丝丝的生理性抗拒……毕竟他长这么大从来没对同性的身体产生过什么多余遐想……  
Chase的存在，已经不是第一次打破他的防线了。  
这份莫名其妙的感情，到底可以发展到什么程度……他这么长时间都强迫自己不去细想。更不敢去细想。  
陷入自己思绪的刚，浑然不觉自己现在一副近距离观赏别人下体还两眼发直的模样。  
“刚？”  
听到喊自己名字的声音，他猛地回过神，感觉耳根发烧。也不知是因为眼前的肉体热度，或是那个家伙丝毫不懂矫饰的视线。  
他挨挨蹭蹭坐直身体，和Chase面对面。两个人明明袒露着下半身，刚却不好意思抬头，闷着脑袋，仔细研究起人造生命体的性器来。  
Roidmude看上去与人类无异的阴茎，安安静静蛰伏在腿间，跟自己一柱擎天的情况截然不同。他登时又多添了两分窘迫。  
不甘心地按压对方顶部柔软的蘑菇头，用指甲挠了挠尿道口，接着刻意搓动棱边，然后用手指圈住阴茎根部，上下捋动起来。  
掌心生动的触感仿佛打开了什么开关，刚用过去积攒的经验卖力地带着新手。  
“有什么感觉？” 搓了半天，搓得刚的手腕都酸了。不对劲，自己的技术没有差到这种地步吧。  
Chase眼神凝重地看了看那条依然软塌塌的阴茎，一字一顿回道：“……没有。”  
“不会吧……搞什么……”刚皱起小脸，怨念地叨叨，突然想起什么似的，收紧手中钳制对方下体的力道，“会痛吗？”  
Chase微微歪着头注视他的动作，冰块脸上看不出太多情绪变化：“有点痛。”  
刚蹙起一边眉头，脑子快速运转着。  
他突然凑近脑袋啾了Chase一口，熟门熟路地舔舐着对方的唇瓣和齿列，引诱出里面的舌尖激烈地纠缠一番。  
刚意犹未尽地撤开嘴，舔舔自己濡湿的薄唇，“这样呢？有什么感觉？”  
Chase用湿漉漉的眼神目不转睛地盯着他的小动作，“还想要。”  
这一回合，不知道是谁先动。在脑袋反应过来之前，两人的嘴唇已经黏在一起，如同两只小动物你争我夺。他们互相吸吮的激烈程度，仿佛连舌苔都要吞落腹。彼此交换浑浊的呼吸，嘴唇和下颚被黏腻的液体沾湿，在阳光映照下反射出色情的光泽。  
“看来，只是阴茎没有快感的的样子。”好半晌，刚终于喘息着把嘴巴空出来。他的性器并不算粗，但勃起后长度相当可观，更生着令人垂涎的弧度，因为接吻的关系，现在弯得更加明显，硬的生疼；而Chase的依然毫无动静，挨在一起对比更加鲜明。  
“没关系。今天是要让刚舒服。”  
“单方面的发泄，不太好吧……”  
“我想要刚射出来。”  
Chase把两个枕头拢在床头，以跪趴的姿势背对着他。  
眼睁睁看着Chase抬起那诱人的屁股，再忍得住就见鬼了。  
身为来打怎么能临阵脱逃。  
刚只听得见满脑子轰轰轰的血液上涌声。  
他扶住自己涨的发疼的肉棒，将肥厚的龟头抵在那两瓣他肖想已久的屁股蛋上。众所周知，Chase那条超级紧的紫色紧身裤，到底能遮住些什么呢？只会制造大量无辜的色情幻想。  
当男人布满神经、全身上下最为敏感的部位接触到嫩豆腐般的臀肉，差点没激动地射出来。被他磨蹭着的肌肤常年不见天日，触感格外细腻弹润。  
Roidmude本就生得细腰窄臀，加上日常充足的运动量，臀型挺翘，仿佛天然带着吸力，摸上这臀瓣就再撒不了手。  
掰开又滑又腻手感十足的臀肉，他毫不犹豫地将又暴涨两分的硬挺插入诱人的凹陷之中。长长的带着弧度的肉棒在充满弹性有又柔韧温暖的臀缝，来来回回，驰骋摩擦。  
与刚过去的经验相比，有别于花穴的湿滑与张力，臀腿之间的空隙本不是专门用来做爱的地方，现在却变得淫乱不堪，这种反差使得视觉感官变得异常强烈，快感也攀升到了新的世界——  
他居然在操一个男人！——  
他居然在操Roidmude！——  
操的还是Chase!——

从未做过爱的人工生命体似乎被男人的戳弄弄得只会发出鼻音浓重的嗯嗯声。他一向喑哑的嗓音控制不住地拔高了两个调，前所未有的反应让身上人倍感新奇，腰部的动作越发猛烈起来。  
刚下意识地揉捏着Chase的胸部，重点照顾起可爱的乳头。这一动作让他意外地感觉到Roidmude的臀部肌肉变得紧绷了起来，臀瓣随着着细小的颤抖更加剧烈地挤压着肉棒，令它像被挑战了似的抽插得更加有力，每一次深入龟头都狠狠地撞击到他的人造睾丸。  
原来乳头还是有感觉的嘛。刚暗暗想着，不由自主地加快了指甲抓挠的频率，直到两边浅色的乳晕都变得和乳头一样硬都没有停止。  
肉棒顶端分泌出的前列腺液涂抹在臀部和大腿内侧的肌肤上，闪闪发亮。持续不断累积的欲望让刚的喘息越来越粗重，汗水从发梢淌过下巴尖，滴落在身下人凹陷的腰窝，彼此的体液混合在一起再也分不清。  
随着重叠的身体猛烈的颤动，终于在急促的肉体碰撞声中到达了高潮。  
刚看着自己积攒已久的大量精液一股一股喷洒在Roidmude被反复拍打得通红的臀尖，好像给漂亮的白纸染上颜色，同时也浸染他内里的脏腑。  
按理说Chase的身体应该不存在性快感才对，可刚依然能清晰感知到手中扶着的臀肉还在持续传来细小的颤抖。  
他缓缓趴倒在床，软软地靠在Chase身旁喘气。吐息搔弄着对方被汗湿透的颈项，刚忍不住用俏薄的嘴唇轻轻啄在上面。没有眼神接触，好像该做的都做了之后，才又被害羞的情绪绑架。  
Chase什么也没说，只是悄悄用脸颊蹭蹭生着卷毛的头顶。  
汗水以及其他不可描述的液体把两个人和床单都弄得乱七八糟，然而当事双方已经全然不在意了。  
也许不管度过多少年，他们还会记得这个夏天，紧密相缠的躯体，逐渐黏腻的皮肤，燥热的温度，湿热的呼吸以及……空气中粘稠的暧昧，肆无忌惮。

-TBC


	2. 3题.灯光模拟

3.灯光模拟

做过了……诗岛刚揉着脑袋，端起桌上不知道装的什么的杯子大喝一口。喝得太猛被呛到，他忍不住咳了两声。是加了冰的小麦啤酒，又爽又涩又刺激，和他现在的心情很搭。  
“老师您没事吧？来来来，纸巾。”旁边出版社的工作人员连忙关心道。  
自由摄影师的职业听起来风光，实际一旦进入工作周期，就是频繁辗转于各地，出差、拍摄、后期连轴转。特别是当你有了一点名气之后，总有数不清的单子在等着，不接吧没钱还容易得罪人，接吧时间精力有限。虽然他看上去好像从来不需要为钱担忧，但活人总要吃饭，越是优质的客户项目，越是丰厚的酬劳往往代表着更高的要求和难度。  
偶尔他会怀念几年前像私家侦探一样，用自己的方式潜入现场，搜集线索，调查案件，拍摄独家照片作为副业的日子。主业还是当假面骑士，真是想想都觉得自己厉害的不行。（牛逼大发了）  
“老师是不是有烦心事？啊，服务员，麻烦再来两杯啤酒。”  
原计划十天的拍摄项目进展顺利，只花了一周便圆满完成。吃上一顿散伙饭，就该回家休息的。但架不住临时同事的热情邀请，他还是出现在了续摊的座位上。环顾四周情绪高涨的人群，看来今天得喝到第三摊才算完。  
“没有啊。”他端起盛满的啤酒杯有一口没一口地喝着。  
“嘿，男人那点事谁不知道。一看就猜得出来，跟女朋友吵架了吧。”对方一手啤酒，一手举着烤鸡串，“过日子嘛，磕磕碰碰在所难免，重要是要互相理解包容，如果是生活中的小事，忍一下让一让也就过了……”  
“听起来你好像很有经验。”  
“哈哈哈哈，谁叫我家里有一个强势任性又不讲道理的女人。”  
“如果是床上的事呢？”  
对方因为刚平淡地像在说“这个毛豆下酒好吃”的态度感到愕然，继而被酒意薰红的眼睛了然地眯了起来，露出三分下流的笑意，“啊？糟糕了，交往这种事的体验度，身体不合就要大打折扣，如果感情很好的话，那就更麻烦了。”  
“感情该说是好还是不好……”  
“既然都这么说了，”男人把手臂搭上刚的肩膀，拉进两人的距离压低声音说，“不如来转换一下心情吧，您明天有时间吗？我知道有个不错的活动。”  
“话说在前头，那种场合我可敬谢不敏。”  
“哎，想到哪里去了，要去那种地方何必等到明天，今天就约你了。”  
“都说我不会去的啦。我好累，我想我的床，我的被子，我的空调。”还有……才没有那个人。  
“是联谊啦，正经的联谊。”  
“我有对象，跑去干什么。”  
“这不是凑人头嘛。我们跟隔壁杂志社一起举办的，女生人数太多了，我也有女友啊还不是被抓去充数了。”  
“不想去。”刚把脑袋搁在桌上，翻了个小小的白眼，“联谊好无聊，我跟单身狗聊不到一块儿的。”  
“老师您这么帅，坐在那里当摆设聚人气就行了，以吃为主嘛。你不理那些女孩子岂不是更好，给别的单身男同胞制造更多机会。”  
“怎么从你嘴里说出来感觉不是什么好话……你这是在夸人吗。”  
“当然是夸了！哎呀虽然说是联谊，其实就是变相同业聚会，除了时尚杂志美食杂志，宠物杂志的人也会来，您之前不是说过想做关于动物的企划吗？”  
看到他没有继续反驳，同事赶紧乘胜追击，“联谊的地方有野外农场，可以BBQ。如果实在担心无聊，还可以带朋友一起来啊，是男性就再好不过了。酒水饮食全免哦全免。”他双手合十，“诗岛老师，就当大发慈悲帮帮忙好么？你也不想看到我被总编批吧。”  
“你被他批得还少吗，丝毫不能引起同情甚至还有点想笑。说来条件开这么好，真的吗？你是不是隐瞒了什么没说。”  
“比珍珠还真。你看你想到哪里去了，联谊还能有什么阴谋不成吗，出问题您找我算账。”  
“那我考虑一下，明天再说。”  
“时间和地点回头发给您，千万一定要来呀。”

终于结束了。跟一群醉鬼道别后，刚带着微醺的酒气，借着夜风一面醒酒一面散味儿，脚步松快地往家的方向走去。  
还真是缘分。  
翻开手机查看同事发来的讯息，上面清清楚楚地写着联谊地点——蓝花楹。刚不禁饶有兴味地抬起了眉头。  
上次拍摄结束后，就再没有去过，真还有点想念店长的手艺。  
更不要说他相当在意那张照片的事情。  
反正只是去凑数，不如就叫上Chase吧。之前自己忙于拍摄，Chase也有他的工作，除了偶尔在家里碰面（还做过一次），已经很久没有两个人一起外出活动了。虽然参加联谊好像有点没神经，但如果呆在现场很怪的话，还可以去到外边。记得蓝花楹的农场很大，还有靠海的风景。  
也不知道他的身体怎么样了？虽然Chase说会自己想办法解决。  
回想起Chase过去除了战斗之外的自作主张、擅自行动，把多少人整得人仰马翻，刚不自觉露出窃笑。  
不知道他这次又搞出了什么乌龙。  
不知道他看到自己突然回来，又会露出怎样的表情呢。  
诗岛刚控制着嘴角的弧度。他真的一点也不期待。

诗岛刚控制着心中的怒火。  
进家门前他幻想过好几种再会的情形。唯独没有现在正在发生的这一种。  
时钟发出走过凌晨2点的滴答声，在安静漆黑的房间里清晰可闻。  
起居室、卧房、书房、卫生间、厨房、阳台……他犹如困兽已经挨着转了个遍，非常确定家里只有他一个人。  
Chase这家伙人呢？跑哪里去了？？  
暴躁地快速滑动手机。  
那天早上之后，他面对Chase更加手足无措。  
那样的状态太过于陌生，令他本能地感觉害怕。Roidmude就像甜美的深渊，他一边快乐地越陷越深，一边恐惧着被吞噬的可能。  
坦白说，连本垒都没上，这幅怯懦的样子真的难看。本来以为经过这几年，自己长大了成熟了，没想到……  
正好借着工作，暂时性地逃了。需要一点时间与空间，整理混乱的心情。  
起初还在暗自庆幸，可以不用碰面，因为他怕他会做出什么自己也意想不到的行为。之后整整一周没有看到Chase，不仅如此，连一通电话、一条简讯也没有。  
离开时间的越长，想要见面的欲望越来越强烈。  
捧着智能手机，手指踌躇在Chase名字那一行。刚再次意识到，Roidmude和人类有多么不同——他们虽然会使用手机、平板这些智能设备，但他们也能做到直接让身体意识数据化潜入浩瀚的网络。  
胡思乱想着，他不耐地向下滑动屏幕，“姐姐”两个字映入眼帘。如果Chase真的又离开了，姐姐知道会很伤心吧。  
沉着脸半晌，他往回翻通讯录，选好收件人，打开信息输入界面，手指噼里啪啦快速敲击着触摸屏。也不知道过了多久，他总算停了下来，却始终没有碰过发送键。

刚从摩托车下来，顺手摘掉头盔。他抬头看了看天色，云幕低垂阴沉，完全看不出不久前还是万里晴空，爬上皮肤的湿闷预示着即将来临的暴雨。  
此时手机传来简讯到达的响声。  
[老师您到了吗？不会放我鸽子吧……我可告诉过总编你今天要来的啊！]  
刚好笑地看完信息，有条不紊地踱着步子往蓝花楹门口走去。  
昨晚生气又伤心，不知道是不是因为消耗了太多精力，再加出差疲惫，他居然很快就睡着了。虽然起床后脑袋昏昏沉沉，脸色也不太好看，但精神还不错。  
Chase啊Chase，最好别让我知道你去了哪里。  
临到进门前，他已经恢复成为平时那个自信满满神采飞扬的诗岛刚。  
店里人声鼎沸，听上去一片热闹，夹着隐约的犬吠。  
蓝花楹什么时候养狗了？他一边奇怪着，一边推开门跨进店里。  
“诗岛老师！这边这边！”  
“办得不错嘛，这么热闹。”  
“过奖了过奖了，都是分内之事，应该的。”同事清了清嗓子，“诸位，这位就是诗岛刚老师。”  
“诗岛老师您好。喜欢您的作品好久了，没想到本人这么年轻。真是年少有为。”  
“哪里哪里。我还有很多需要学习的地方。”  
“您太谦虚了。对了，听说您下一次想做动物相关的企划，是有什么想法吗？”说话的这位应该就是宠物杂志的编辑了，看她以舒适为主的穿着，显然和自己一样，并不是奔着今天的主题而来。  
“啊，关于这个，是这样……”  
“你们是工作狂吗？今天可是联谊，不要一直扯着老师说工作啦，先放松放松再说好不好？老师您想要点什么？我帮您。”明显是在时尚杂志工作的女性热情地说道。  
刚露出抱歉的笑容，“说的也是，边吃边聊吧。大家不用这么客气，这家店我还算熟，自己来就好。”  
“没关系没关系，今天人那么多，您坐着就好。麻烦，这边点一下单！”  
刚抬头朝对方招呼的方向看过去，眼珠差点没掉出来。  
“Chase？？？”  
“……刚？”  
他这下真的坐不住了，三步并作两步走过去，从花团锦簇的女孩子中间把他拽了出来，根本顾及不了其他人的眼光。  
“我稍微有点事，待会儿回来，你们先玩。”刚拉住Chase的手腕，快步朝店外离去。  
“什么情况？”  
“他把唯一的店员带走了……”众人面面相觑，向忙碌的店长投去求助的眼神。  
“要什么，自己端。”

“你怎么会在这儿？”  
刚上下打量Chase——系着围裙，挽起来的袖口露出肌理分明的小臂，正被他抓在手中。  
Chase慢慢回忆起几天前发生的事。  
“难以置信，难以置信。这是机械生命体有史以来第一条ED记录。”泽神玲奈瞪大双眼，突然站起来的身体摇晃了一下，差点被高跟鞋崴到脚，“哈雷博士，您怎么看？”  
“Unbelievable!”视频连线中的大胡子博士还是乐呵呵的老样子，“这么看来，Roidmude比我们预想中的和人类更为接近。”  
“现在的问题是，Chase的身体查不出器质性变化，指标一切正常。”女科学家用笔杆轻点着下巴，“从已有的资料来看，Roidmude的外部特征主要是复制的拟态对象。”  
“也就是说——”  
“也就是说，”玲奈转回身，逼近Chase，“问题可能出在你的拟态对象身上。”

“ED？？”  
狩野洸一向来冷静的脸出现了一丝裂痕。  
尽管他早就从其他人那里得知这个拟态自己的Roidmude的存在，但这种面对面的近距离接触，似乎还是第一次，冲击可想而知。更何况，他现在在说些什么？？  
“是的，全称叫勃起功能障碍。”  
“我没有。”迅速的、斩钉截铁的否认。但小警察从对方的眼中看到了自己不能更熟悉的神情，心不由自主地提了起来。  
“玲奈说，人类可能会在这种事情上撒谎。”  
“我不会。”  
“好。我明白了。”  
“你明白了什么啊——喂——”  
在世界上，比和自己长得一模一样的人碰面更为惊骇的是什么？是被和自己长得一模一样的人突袭下半身，还被摸到高潮。

“狩野也很正常的话，病因的范围反而相当明显了。”玲奈微微仰头看着Chase，露出姐姐式的安慰笑容，“从人类的角度基本可以推断，你的ED是心因性的。这也是人类罹患这一疾病的重要因素。”  
“心因性？”  
“人类和Roidmude之间的关系，果然很难啊。”玲奈发出感慨，悄悄摸了摸手指上的钻戒，“不过我们都会竭尽所能帮忙的，所以没什么好担心，Chase。现在的你需要放空脑袋好好休息，等刚回来再和他聊聊。”

“就是这样，课长给我放了高温假，说让我换个环境散散心。第一次放假，我也不知道该做什么。想过去找你，但你在工作，不能打扰。脑子里一直……一直想着你的事，不知不觉就来到这里。”他抬头看了看写着蓝花楹（Jacaranda）字样的招牌，是曾经出现在刚口中的单词。  
刚的耳朵尖有一点点红，松开握住他的手，“为什么不跟我说一声，至少打声招呼，发个消息啊。”  
“刚不是要出差十天吗？我本来打算等你回来前一天告诉你。”  
刚一时语塞。他怎么可能说得出口，工作提前结束，他想要给Chase一个意外惊喜。  
“总、总之这件事你做得不对，以后不许这样了。”  
“嗯。”Chase点点头，“刚怎么也在这里？”  
“……咳，是合作出版社的人叫我来参加聚会。”  
“联谊会。”Chase回想起不久的刚才，被那些有好闻香味的女性人类包围时听到的对话。  
“哎，随便什么会。我跟你讲我还在气头上。还有，你这身打扮是在搞什么？”  
“那天过来的时候，始问我要不要打工，店里缺人手。”  
说曹操曹操到，蓝花楹目前的店长相川始从门口栏杆探出半个身子，脚边还跟着一只伸着舌头的半大小狗，“聊完了吗？忙不过来了。”  
“你怎么让这家伙当店员啊！？天音呢？她放暑假了吧！”  
“他们去度假了。”始少见地好声好气解释，“我留下来看店。最近客人很多，需要人手。你来得正好，一起过来帮忙。”  
“什么？？？”

“老师，您朋友好帅啊！介绍一下呗。”  
“什么意思啊？你的意思是我不帅吗？”  
“帅帅帅，老师帅得那么明显还用多说吗！”男同事攀住他的肩膀，压低声音“您这不是有家有口了，得保持低调嘛，这种优质小伙子介绍给姑娘们吸引火力，简直双赢啊对不对？啊不对，是三赢三赢啊。”  
刚无声地朝他翻个白眼，转过头的瞬间恢复了满脸阳光灿烂，“这是Chase。我的……”他拖长声音，下意识瞟了Roidmude一眼，“我的死党。”  
“Chase你好，初次见面很高兴认识你。”  
“请问你有女朋友吗？”  
“没有。”  
“太好了！呐呐，Chase喜欢吃什么？我给你拿。”  
“我在上班。”  
“这些是要扔的垃圾吗？我们也来帮忙吧。”  
……

“对了，听说这间店是白井虎太郎家里开的。”  
“诶，大作家白井虎太郎？就是写《被称为假面骑士的假面》的那个？”  
“对对，就是他。可惜他本人外出度假了。诗岛老师，您和店长那么熟，一定也认识他吧。”  
“嗯？其实并没有，我也是第一次知道这事。”  
写过假面骑士的作家吗……  
刚捆上Chase同款围裙，充当店员二号度过了蓝花楹最忙碌的时段。 由于外面的天色越来越糟糕，不少参会的客人已经选择在大雨落下前离开。于是他又被出版社这一桌的人拖回来八卦。也不是纯粹的八卦，刚刚跟宠物杂志的编辑交换了联系方式，约好之后讨论新企划相关事宜。  
他虽然一会儿参与着话题，一会儿到吧台帮忙，注意力却很难集中，无法控制眼角余光不时往旁边溜过去。  
Chase正在收拾一张餐桌，两指宽的围裙系带勒在挺拔柔韧的腰肢上，过分强调出腰臀那根本藏不住的动人线条。两个女孩子围着他叽叽喳喳。  
“Chase什么时候下班？之后有安排吗？”  
“19点30。要遛狗。”  
姑娘们，你们找错人了，这家伙可不是一个好的聊天对象。刚狠狠舀了一大勺西瓜塞进嘴里，腮帮鼓鼓囊囊地嚼嚼。身旁的店长嫌弃地看着他祸祸榨汁用的水果。  
“我最喜欢狗狗了，我们一块儿去遛啊，它叫什么名字？真可爱。”  
“诶，怎么这样，人家也要去！”  
“……”被酥胸左右夹击的Chase突然听到熟悉的声音。  
“麻烦让一让让一让啊。”  
“诶——”女性的惊呼声跟着响了起来。  
说时迟那时快，Roidmude以机械的精准与速度接住了那杯泼洒出来的果汁，在旁人震惊的表情中把玻璃杯稳稳当当放回托盘里。  
出人意料的是，接着就他被第二杯果汁兜头浇了个满怀。  
“糟糕，抱歉……别担心，我马上带他去清理。”隔着模糊的视线他看到刚得逞的小眼神。

男人抱着手臂冷眼看着Roidmude在洗手台前用毛巾擦拭被弄脏的地方。  
“难怪有些人不想回家。”  
Chase不解地望着他，蹙起眉头，“嗯？”  
“我看你在这儿呆的挺开心的嘛。”  
“这里，有人需要我。”  
“是吗。”男人露出讥诮的假笑。“是啊是啊，我早该明白。不管是谁需要你，你都会去的。”  
“刚，我爱着人类。”  
“知道了知道了。哈，那你知不知道她们需要你干什么？”  
“联谊？”  
“联谊代表什么你明白吗？让我来告诉你吧，是帮助陌生的男女互相认识，接着约会、交往，最后可以步入婚姻的活动……她们用看待男人的眼光在看待你。哈哈哈，如果她们知道被她们当作未来结婚对象的其实是Roidmude的话，脸上会是什么样的表情？”  
“结婚的对象……”Chase喃喃重复着。  
“居然把一个Roidmude当做结婚的对象，实在是太可笑了。”  
“刚，为什么发火？”  
“你哪只眼睛看到我在发火了？”刚说着一把抓住Chase的衣领，将他抵在窗棂前，外面的乌云和着树影摇曳在他俩的脸颊，“啊？！”  
距离猛地拉近，可以清楚地看到他嘴角还没来得及擦掉的西瓜汁，那薄红色的痕迹一路延伸至下巴，特别像曾经某一天触目惊心的红。  
刚感到有什么地方被刺痛了。拳头握紧到指甲陷入皮肉。  
在察觉出刚迸发的怒气之后，Roidmude条件反射性地扭住他的手腕，将他的右臂反剪在背后，接着踹上他的膝弯，把他整个人压制在地。形势逆转。  
“你这家伙……”  
刚气急败坏地拉扯Chase攥住他胸口衣服的手。  
Roidmude骑在他身上的姿势明明居高临下，注视他的眼神却很柔软，带着点迷茫，施加在他身上的力道可半点也不少。  
“有本事变身来跟我过两招啊！”  
“不知道自己在说什么的人，现在是打不过我的。”  
“你说什么！？？”  
“把Roidmude当作结婚对象，真的是一件可笑的事吗，刚。”  
“！”被叫到名字的人不甘心地咬紧下嘴唇。  
“Roidmude和人类一样，有愤怒，有痛苦，有憎恨，有喜悦，也有爱着某一个人的感情。”  
“……哈哈，”刚露出自嘲般的笑意，接下来的话也不知道是说给对方还是说给谁听，“可是Roidmude始终都是Roidmude，外表也好、感情也好，再怎么像人类，也不是人类。”  
Chase的眼睛变得狭长，看不清是什么情绪。  
约莫过了一分钟，他突然开始扒拉刚的裤子腰带，用的是属于Roidmude的非人力量。  
“你干嘛！？？”现在、这里、是干这事儿的时候吗？？  
话音未落，刚猛然察觉到了有什么不太对劲。一个奇怪的硬邦邦的东西抵在他大腿上。他不由地低头向下望去，当他意识到究竟是什么的时候，脸色霎时变得微妙起来。  
跟随他视线的Chase也发现了那个变化。  
沉默包围了两人，维持暂停的状态五秒钟。  
“勃起了。”Chase用毫无波澜的陈述句描述着正在自己身上发生的，彼此共同见证的事实。  
刚下意识地配合他点点头，眼睛都直了。  
“不是说ED了吗？？这么精神是在骗我？？” 他压低惊呼的声音，像被五花大绑的豆虫一样扭动挣扎——Chase用迅雷不及掩耳之势把手从他拉开的裤拉链探进去。刚眼睁睁看着内裤里别人的手捣弄得一鼓一鼓，然后渐渐向后边肉最多的部位移动，好像很有趣似的在他屁股上揉揉捏捏，仿佛宇宙探测器登陆在什么有趣的星球，充满探索精神，越摸越深。  
完了完了完了，难道今天要菊花不保？！……“不要不要啊啊啊我还没准备好啊啊啊温柔点行不行啊啊啊……”  
Chase露出有些纳闷的表情，附下身，用格外明显的唇珠紧贴着他薄薄的唇瓣，“嘘，安静点。我知道了。”末了用舌尖悄悄舔了一下他的上唇。  
你知道什么了啊都？？刚眼含热泪望向他，下一秒差点没跳起来。  
只见Chase分开膝盖放在他身侧两旁的地面，直起腰，伴随着兹拉的拉链声，三下五除二把裤腰解开，接着一口气拉到胯骨。  
由于裤腿过于贴身，解放的布料一时之间全部堆在大腿根部卡住了，他便抬了抬身子，弯下腰抓住靠下方一点的部分继续脱——Roidmude那条紧绷绷的紫裤子里面当然没有穿任何东西——露出白花花的腰臀，股沟若隐若现。  
当然，以刚现在的位置看不见别人的股沟，但他之前有认认真真仔仔细细观摩过，所以此时完全控制不住思维殿堂的高清再放送。作为代替，Roidmude生着青筋的性器，散发出淫靡的肉粉色，让原本应该狰狞的地方也变得美味诱人，翘起来颤巍巍地指着他鼻尖。  
这家伙真的长了一根外表看不出来的好东西。  
刚赶紧捉住他的手，“干什么？”啥情况？  
Chase抬头凝神望着他，一字一句反问道：“可以勃起了。是不是和人类一样？”  
“是…是。啊！我要问的不是这个！！”  
“我想和刚做爱。”  
“……”人类立马变成刚出锅的螃蟹，红得肉眼可见地冒着蒸汽。

“诗岛老师人去哪儿了？天气预报说今天要下一夜暴雨，我们还是早点回去吧。唉，晚上的BBQ泡汤了。”  
有人进来了。  
刚吓得用嘴堵上Chase的嘴，以防止自己发出任何奇怪的声音。他紧紧抱住对方，挤进了距离最近的隔间。  
“给他打个电话吧。”  
被Roidmude压坐在马桶盖上的刚紧张地望向自己的裤包，刚刚被对方又脱又摸的，导致口袋内部的空间变得极其逼仄，他勾着手指半天也掏不出来手机，急出一脑袋毛毛汗。  
不会吧不要啊……  
“我把手机放在座位上了，等出去再和他联系好了。”  
得救了……这个念头才出现在脑海，立马被旁边人的动作击的粉碎。  
紧贴在他身前的Chase，正扭过腰身，用骨节分明的手指抠弄那个温热的肉穴。  
察觉到刚的视线，他回过头，抓住刚的手贴在脸颊旁，从漂亮嘴唇里探出舌头缓缓舔舐着他的手指，把食指、中指、无名指轮流挨个包裹进口中吸吮，然后慢慢吐出，任它们被唾液粘的湿漉漉黏答答。  
从手指和下体传来的阵阵快感，让某个卷毛脑袋昏昏沉沉。恍惚间意识到自己正在公共场所的卫生间和Chase做爱，那份禁忌感竟然让他越加兴奋。刚不知不觉岔开腿，让Roidmude更稳当地坐在腿上，深深陷入自己的怀中。  
这家伙虽然结实有肉，但这样缩起身来抱住，竟然感觉意外的娇小。也许娇小对于一个跟自己身形差不多的男人来讲不是个合适的词，可是现在的他真的不知道该如何准确形容。  
隔间外的人还没走，但他已经完全没有余裕去阻止正在进行中的事了。  
Chase牵着刚的手，引导到身下那个甜蜜的洞穴外。他自己一手掰开半边翘臀，刚就看到那个因为凉意或者害羞而轻微翕动的炽热器官，而它的主人一向冷若冰霜的面颊，也难得地熏染上两分热度。  
刚把指甲修剪得圆润的中指插了进去，如同一圈圈橡皮筋充满弹性的括约肌不由自主地收缩上来。那种和牡蛎般的女性入口截然不同的触感，让人多生出几分新鲜和激动。  
Chase原本平稳的腰肢开始随着他的动作轻微弹动。他将另一只撑在刚脑后墙壁的手移到他的肩膀，扶在上面更方便动作。  
很快第二根手指加进来，在用力插入后，刚稍微撑开无名指和中指间的距离，形成剪刀状扩张着看不见的内部。他牢牢观察着Chase的反应，灵活调整着力道与角度，探寻着让他舒服的位置。  
Chase的喘息渐渐变得浊重。他自己也并没有好到哪里去。  
努力压抑着喉咙里的声音，身体反而越发敏感，感觉来得尤其猛烈。  
当三根手指开始畅通无阻的时候，指尖带出一些亮晶晶的黏液。原来男人的身体也会分泌润滑的液体吗……汗水糊进眼睛里有些痒痒的，刚根本分不出手来擦拭。  
一直注视着他的Chase突然靠过来，伸出舌尖舔舐他眼底那片咸涩的湿润。  
刚觉得自己居然还没有因为过度忍耐而爆炸简直就是个奇迹。  
“差不多了吧？”他尽可能用口型表达着询问的意思。  
Chase半睁开雾气朦胧的双眼，向他点了点头。  
“那，我要进来了。”他凑近Chase的耳朵，灼热的吐息喷洒在细小柔软的绒毛上，满意地感受到后者仅仅因自己一句话就浑身一颤的可爱反应。即便是再冷酷无情、不善表达的Roidmude，也会有这么像人的一面。  
而他全程暴露在Chase完全不懂遮掩的目光下：他的喉结因为吞咽口水而轻微鼓动；他脱掉衣服后显得意外可靠的肩膀染满了粉色，一路延伸到腹股沟深处隐秘的地方；和自己相比体毛浅一点的身体上，牛奶一般的肌肤如同搅拌了草莓酱……Roidmude也开始慢慢体会到何谓口干舌燥。  
刚捋了一把自己早就烙铁样又硬又烫的肉棒，将涨得通红还水光油亮的蘑菇头，抵在那个一张一合的肉穴上，潮湿的热气瞬间笼罩了敏感的顶端。  
“总编，你先过去吧。我肚子突然有点不舒服，需要解决一下。”  
“怎么这么麻烦啊你，快去吧。搞快点。”  
脚步声急速接近，旁边的隔间门吱呀打开又嘭的关上，接着响起了解皮带拉裤链的声音。

欲火焚身昏头涨脑的两人不由地屏住呼吸，大气也不敢出。  
前言收回，刚才的不算奇迹。现在的他没有软掉才是。不但没软，反而好像变得更硬了。  
刚重新被自己的饥渴刷新了认知。  
再也顾不得旁边有人没人，他扶着硬得已经爆炸的肉棒慢慢插入，伴随着咕啾咕啾的声音，鸡蛋大小的龟头终于整个塞了进去。  
骑跨在他身上的Chase悬在半空的腰猛然下坠一点，身体像有自主意识般又往上抬了抬，入侵的异物让它本能地想要躲避，但马上就被自己的主人克制住了。Chase把双腿再分得更开些，促使男人的进入能更加顺畅。  
“嗯……”充满弹性和力量的肠肉瞬间如波浪密不透风地绞紧了刚，他忍不住抓住Chase大腿外侧紧实的肌肉。  
好紧……豆大的汗珠不停地从他的额头滚落。  
虽然之前尽量充分地做了扩张，但他那根磨人的东西对初次被造访的后穴而言还是太超过了。  
与平日表现出的急性子截然不同，刚展现出他超凡的意志力，进去之后便停下动作给Chase留下适应的时间。  
感觉等了一百年。  
终于等到那些层层叠叠的软肉，犹犹豫豫缠绕包裹住他，不住的密密匝匝咬紧又放松后，他深吸一口气，缓慢而持续的推进，合着肉体摩擦间色到不行的湿润水声，看到自己的大腿根儿将挺翘臀瓣挤压变形，那饱满的形状正随着自己的颤动而颤抖。  
肉棒由长变短，直至全根没入。  
臀肉和蛋蛋终于亲密无间黏在一块儿，Chase不由自主地收紧抱在他脖颈的双手，夹紧圈在他腰侧的双腿。  
“啊……”Roidmude张开嘴发出无声的喘息。那根太长了，弯弯的茎身在进入过程中狠狠刮过脆弱的敏感点，当全部吞入之后，前所未有的又疼又酸又胀又麻，反复冲刷着他的人造神经，连后背也轻颤不已，“唔……”  
真的太长了，感觉已经抵进复制人类的胃里。  
卫生间的灯光昏暗，而且唯一向外的窗户，又被风雨欲来的阴云遮蔽，所以视野并不好。  
但刚仍然能看清身上那个人双颊发红眼神迷离的样子，这样的Chase显得那么陌生，又那么让人移不开眼。  
下面陷入的地方又湿又热，强韧紧致，却又不像女孩子的触感，掐在手里的劲瘦腰肢和紧实臀肉更是强调着男性躯体的力量。那些看似相近却又处处透着不同的地方，无一不在告诉他，他拥抱的到底是谁。

隔壁突然响起冲水的声音。  
酝酿已久的雨点噼里啪啦敲打在玻璃窗上。  
刚一紧张没控制住力道插的重了点，也不知是戳到了什么爽处，Chase喉咙溢出带颤音的哼哼，惊得刚连忙咬住他的嘴唇。  
这一下他身上的Roidmude仿佛闻到血腥味的野兽，开始狂热地吸吮舔弄他的双唇。  
他知道刚的嘴唇尤其是上唇很薄，没表情的时候嘴角微微耷拉着，不熟悉的人见了难免会想这人是不是不爽啊。  
但他恐怕比所有人都清楚，这个男人有着怎样赤诚温暖的心。  
任身体和头脑一样凭本能行动，他强硬地突破男人微张的唇缝，感受着男人变得急促的呼吸，加速搏动的心跳，从被动到主动的亲吻，越捣越重的滚烫……这一切变化都是因为自己，多么奇妙。  
“你小子好慢啊，雨都下起来了。”  
“啊啊抱歉！不知道怎么回事，根本蹲不出来……唉，卫生间好恐怖，好像有什么奇怪的声音！”  
“胡说什么呢，是下雨刮风的声音吧，毕竟这屋子也有点年头了。真是的。” 随着卫生间木门哐当关闭的响声，外面的脚步声、说话声逐渐远去，消失不见。  
“呼……呼……”刚长出一口气，伸手轻拍了一下Chase的翘屁股，“坐稳了，要发车了。”  
Roidmude下意识地挺直背塌下腰，饱满紧实的臀瓣以一个更顺畅的角度缓缓吞入男人一柱擎天的性器。  
起初还九浅一深戳着他的刚开始逐渐控制不住力道。 当一个人坐在你身上主动配合你的抽插，借助重力上下颠动他身体，让你们相连的部分结合得激烈万分之时，恐怕圣人也控制不住。  
弯翘的肉棒在身体内部前冲后突、左右画圈，那个特别的弧度每次抽插都会碾磨深处某块辞藻无法形容的软肉，让Chase的身体抖如筛糠，慢慢抽离着他精密设定的理智。  
人类真狡猾啊，居然会有这么舒服的行为……  
沉迷于海浪起伏般，渐入佳境的律动时，胸口一凉，传来了异样的刺激。  
不知道什么时候上衣被敞开，刚双手揉着他并不柔软的胸部，仿佛在揉劲道面团那样反复向内聚拢，向外搓弄，好像要揉出什么根本不会科学存在的东西，专注又用力。  
Chase感觉到越来越浓的瘙痒和空虚从从胸口窜进了身体里面，难耐地扭动腰肢，用大腿内侧蹭着，无声地催促着男人给他更多的刺激。  
他拉起男人的左手，探到自己下半身，刚偷笑着握住了他示意的地方，一起随着抽插的节奏撸动他孤零零在空气中左摇右晃的性器。  
这下Chase右边的乳头又失去了关照，与另一边被按压拉扯硬得立起来的乳头形成了鲜明对比，不平衡感让空虚不减反增。  
他忍不住挺起胸膛挨挨蹭蹭，男人几乎是不假思索地含住了那颗落单的乳头，啧啧有声地吸舔个不停。  
“刚……很喜欢胸部？”Chase向来平板的语调带着不稳的气息。  
“才没有。”刚不耐烦地停下舔舐的动作。好吧，当了这么多年直男，习惯很难改过来啊行不行。  
“那是乳头？”  
“是你比较喜欢乳头被这样那样吧！”  
“嗯，我喜欢。”  
说着完全不害臊的话，他轻轻揪了揪刚漏出领口近在咫尺的乳头。人类的胸虽然分布着肌肉，但白白软软看起来很好摸的样子，他早就想试试看是什么手感。  
被偷袭的刚条件反射地往后闪躲了一下，脸红红地带着气朝今天摸索到的他最为酥麻脆弱的软肉上狠命撞了好几下，同时故意大声嘬弄他硬如石子的乳头。  
对方立刻主动摇起腰夹紧穴肉用力迎合他的撞击。

骑乘的姿势方便第一次的Roidmude掌握主导权，保护身体的同时提供较为舒缓的体验感。但在积累了足够多的快感之后，这个姿势好像就不那么得劲了。因为同性生理的特点，这样缠绵有余，却难以完全释放。  
刚抬起Chase的腿，把湿漉漉的肉棒拔出来，露出熟透的穴口仍然在控制不住地翕动，让人幻觉拔出的瞬间有听见“啵”的一声。  
“唔……”  
“稍微等等，先站起来。”  
两个人站起身来，早被扒得松垮垮的裤子这才从大腿滑落，堆积在脚边。  
“转过来，屁股抬起来。”  
男人拍了拍Chase那个叫人撒不开手的翘臀，让他转过身面向隔间的门板，把住他的两胯往自己这边拉了拉。因为空间太窄，他只得用手肘撑在门上，向后撅起臀部，腰部反弓起一个漂亮的弧度，显出塌陷的腰窝。  
“别乱动。”  
“嗯？”  
然后刚捞起Roidmude左腿，这半边的裤脚终于整个掉了下去。他抬高Chase的左膝弯架到臂弯，另一只手则掰开他右侧的臀瓣，露出中间散发淫靡艳色的肉穴，迫不及待狠狠重新插入。  
这次他一进去就是不管不顾的横冲直撞，腰腹肌肉像通了电的马达似的，对准肉穴一顿狂风骤雨般的猛肏。  
借着瓢泼大雨的嘈杂掩盖着门板撞碰撞的砰砰响、肉体拍打的啪啪声，越发肆无忌惮。  
一条腿悬空，Chase全身的主要支撑力量都集中在两个人交合的地方。  
“嗯……嗯嗯……啊——唔……”  
Chase开始发出断断续续的呻吟，底下一边被高速抽插着，一边不停释出前所未见的半透明液体，淅淅沥沥洒落在地面上，逐渐积成一小摊水洼。  
又长又弯的肉棒进出间沾染的各种淫液给初次开苞的肉穴镀上了蜜色，和他的呻吟一样变得越来越甜腻。  
刚几乎有点不相信耳朵里响起的声音是那个嗓音喑哑声调平板的Roidmude发出来的。  
发出这种好像快被操到哭出来的可爱声音的，居然是那个Chase……强烈的反差催生出心理快感，让他的烙铁棍瞬间又暴涨一圈。  
什么……还能变大啊……  
昏昏沉沉察觉到变化的Roidmude下意识小腹用力收缩穴肉，男人只听见脑海里“啪嗒”断线，挺腰送胯狂插猛干了几百下，睾丸把翘屁股拍打得红通通。  
身体的抖动越来越密集，刚迷迷糊糊间直觉身下的人快要高潮了。  
持续性痉挛的嫩穴猛然绞紧了他，比之前都要量大的淫液从他们交合的地方渗了出来，Chase喉头发出压抑的惊呼，前面在没有任何额外刺激的状态下射了出来，溅到门板上。初体验居然实现了两边同时高潮。  
刚被高潮时不断凶狠吸咬的层层穴肉夹得头皮发麻腰眼发酸，他粗喘着戳进最深处狠狠捣弄了几十下。  
感觉精关快要大开，刚情急之下强行把性器拔了出来。无套内射要不得。  
断开交合之时，Chase突然扭腰转头，反手抓住了他处在爆发边缘的要害，反其道而朝肉穴塞回去。  
！！！？  
刚一脸懵逼地射了出来。一波接一波的精液喷溅在Chase的穴口，翘臀，腰窝，脊背，甚至有几滴飞溅在脸颊。  
黏腻浊液溅落在发红肌肤的痕迹，淫靡不堪。  
Chase无辜地注视着刚，用手指沾了沾脸上的白浊，接着放进漂亮的嘴唇舔了舔，喉结出现吞咽的轨迹。  
刚简直要疯了。  
“Chase！不要什么东西都往嘴里放啊！！”他气急败坏地抓住他的手。  
“精液，由精子和精浆组成，其中精浆占百分之九十到九十五，而精浆的主要成分是水，此外还有少量脂肪、蛋白质和糖类……”  
“好了好了好了知道了！”刚痛苦地捂住耳朵。  
“可以食用。”  
“别再说了…！…”

“跟预计的我们初次做爱有所出入。但很好。”  
“可惜了你买的那些东西没派上用场。”  
“不会浪费的。”Chase笃定地回答。  
“啧……”刚扭开头用咂舌掩饰脸颊的热度。

他们用擦手纸和拖把迅速湮灭了罪证，互相简单整理了着装，刻意一前一后离开了卫生间。  
“你们真慢。”千算万算，没料到大厅里已经空无一人，除了店长。  
“暴雨橙色预警。客人都回去了，今天要提前闭店。”相川始目光划过他们两人，“你要留下来过夜的话，和Chase挤一下好了。”  
“我不要！”  
Roidmude看了一眼窗户外面，不赞同地说，“大雨天路上不安全。”  
“呃我不是那个意思……就是……有没有别的房间？”  
“没有。”  
“刚想和始一起睡？”  
“我拒绝。”  
“谁要跟他睡啊！”  
“那到底要怎样？”  
“……我和Chase睡。”  
始低头继续关店的收尾工作。就在刚悄悄舒了口气，冲Chase挤眉弄眼扮鬼脸的时候，他冷不丁补充了一句：  
“不要在房间里做奇怪的事。”

“……”刚红着耳根顾左右而言他，“店长你怎么突然养狗了？”  
“门口捡的。”  
“它叫什么名字？”他把小狗抱起来，狗仔温顺地被揉了两把，热情友好的回以舔舔。然后他拎着狗狗爪去戳Chase。  
小动物的皮毛触感新鲜又奇妙，还有那种特有的难以描述的，生命的柔软与温暖，都让Roidmude格外感兴趣，忍不住上手揉了又揉。  
“……没有。”一旦取了名字就会产生不必要的感情。  
“没考虑过收养它吗？”  
“等找到合适的地方会送走。”  
“就算要送走，也可以取个临时的称呼吧。不然老是狗啊狗啊的喊来喊去，感觉有点可怜。”  
“……剑崎。”  
“啊？？”  
“叫剑崎。”

-TBC


	3. 4题.通过十字路

4.通过十字路

细软的头发蹭在脖子上，毛毛的，痒痒的，忍不住用手推开。  
对方却不依不饶继续挨过来，潮湿的呼吸喷洒在脸上。  
睡梦中的刚闭着眼睛把脸转开。  
一个又软又湿又热的东西舔舐着他的脸颊，鼻子，嘴……  
他皱着脸睁开眼睛，出现在视线范围的是一颗毛茸茸的大狗头，正对着他呼哧呼哧吐着舌头。  
“剑崎你怎么又来了。嘘，嘘，不要叫，现在才4点半，要遛你也还有两个钟头，乖，先出去等着，乖啊别闹。”  
他按住狗头，两手穿过它的咯吱窝把它抱起来，用脚轻轻踢开门，把它放在外面，蹑手蹑脚回过身，正对上Roidemude清醒的人造眼瞳。  
“刚，早安。”  
“啊，嗯，早。”察觉到对方在意着门外的动静，他挠了挠侧脸，“剑崎又跑进来了。它平时不总是黏着始吗，这两天怎么老往我们房间跑。”  
他边说边用手背擦着脸上被狗舔湿的地方，走回来坐到床边，蹬掉拖鞋，钻进空调被里躺平，重新闭上眼睛。  
Chase安静的视线一眨不眨地黏着他。  
被盯得如芒刺在背，他憋不住睁开眼睛，蹙起的单边眉头让大小眼更加明显，没好气地问：“干吗？”  
“剑崎又亲你了？”  
“亲？亲什么亲，它那是舔啊，搞得到处都是口水……唔！”  
当那片阴影覆盖过来时，他只觉得一阵天旋地转。  
并不陌生的人造舌尖柔软、湿热，像狗狗一样来来回回舔着他的嘴唇，不经意地蹭入缝隙间擦过齿列。  
啊！这家伙……真的……  
刚在心底抱怨着，伸手掰住对方的脑袋打断了这个亲吻。然后看着他生得特别好亲的嘴唇，在不明朗的光线中散发濡湿水光。  
迎着Chase直勾勾的眼神，他微微歪头，咬上了他的脖子。感受着皮肤下面的青色血管，血液循环的跳动，是生命存在的证明。  
Roidmude流出的血液和人类一样红，也会感到疼痛。  
刚东想西想，用牙齿在他的喉结上不轻不重啃了一口。清晰地感受到对方身体为之一震，往床铺深处缩了缩。  
人类禁不住从喉咙深处发出低笑，带起轻微震动从他勾起的嘴角传到Roidmude脖颈的皮肤，混合着温热的鼻息，搔弄着本就瘙痒难耐的神经。  
为了惩罚他的嘲笑似的，Chase单手掐住他的脸颊捏了一下。侧仰起下巴，犹如动物向信赖者暴露自己脆弱的部位，发出无声的邀请。  
刚顺着露出的颈项线条从喉结舔过瘦削的下巴颏，一路来到那片明显撅起的唇瓣，终于将嘴唇印了上去。  
狗狗般的舔舐变为真正的亲吻。  
刚知道自己挺喜欢吻他的。唇瓣很软，丰润饱满，含进嘴里像含着块小熊软糖，又柔又甜。  
从接吻不好好闭上眼睛的Chase的角度，将将好能看见人类青年深茶色的睫毛，纤毫毕现，根根分明。  
人类的舌头卷住Roidmude的，翻搅，吸咬，粗糙的舌苔划过敏感的口腔黏膜，让口中分泌出旺盛的粘稠涎液，在嘴唇分开时牵连出银色的线。  
望着刚变暗的眼神，Chase又把头凑过去，舔了舔他的眼睫。  
“好痒。”刚眼皮颤了颤，不耐地出声。  
复制人类微微歪着头，“痒？”，边问边咬了咬他鼻头、颧骨上覆盖的皮肤，再度舔舐呼吸变重的唇瓣，最后回到眼睑，吸吮起来。  
刚控制不住轻微的战栗，藏在内裤的下身挺起，就着两人眼目下的姿势，刚好卡在Chase腿间，抵着他的阴囊的位置。  
真可爱。  
向来嘴硬的人身体的反应相当老实。Chase感觉有什么东西充盈着左胸腔体，不停漫出来。  
他一反常态，倒回去倚靠在枕头上。  
留下刚裤裆鼓起一个大包，坐在原地，瞪大眼睛看着他。  
人类正想起来发作，却发现自己动不了——  
光溜溜的脚踩在他下面。  
连骨带肉就在撑帐篷的部位一蹭一蹭的，好像蹭在心脏上，砰砰砰，砰砰砰乱跳。这辈子他还没有被人这么搞过，一时之间双手都不知道该搁哪儿。  
拳击内裤被性器分泌的液体浸出深色湿痕，能清晰看到竖起的肉根贴上肚子的形状，蘑菇头冒出松紧带的边缘，呼之欲出。  
那玩意儿实在长。Chase只觉得脚心的热源硬得厉害，隔着布料渗出的粘液持续增多，愈发黏腻，很快濡湿了脚趾。  
人类青年长了一张很俊的圆圆脸，眼眸藏星，鼻梁挺直，眉目间总是带了点未脱的稚气。冒出的汗水滑过五官的棱角，汇聚在下巴，积成汗珠滚落。  
他伸手捉住Chase作乱的脚。  
“玩够了没？”  
“要做吗？”  
“……”刚没好气地翻个白眼，推挤他的肩膀靠到床头，握住他的脚踝分开双腿，Roidmude略微仰起的姿势露出隐蔽的腿间。  
人类一手扶着他的膝盖，一手拉下自己黏哒哒的内裤。  
刚的性器张牙舞爪站起来，起保护作用的皮已经退后，衬得龟头更加硕大饱满，阴茎颈的肉瓣尤其厚实。  
Chase窸窸窣窣从身后的枕头下面摸出来几个眼熟的东西。  
“什么时候拿来的……”  
“回去拿换洗衣物的时候。”  
复制人类利落撕开铝箔包装，掏出圆形的橡胶。  
“你为什么这么熟练啊……”撇着嘴嫌弃的声音戛然而止，刚挠着后脑勺的手抓紧了头发根。  
Chase扶着他的肉棍子，由上至下给它穿好透明外套，“说明书写得很详细。”  
看到他接着去拿瓶子，刚连忙伸手先抢了过来，“我来。”才不要什么都叫这家伙干了。  
润滑到手先给谁弄，他犹豫片刻。  
拽着Chase的膝盖搁在自己跪坐的大腿外侧，让他的腿分得更开。  
打开瓶盖，他像给松饼浇枫糖浆一样，浇在硬邦邦的小弟弟和Chase的两腿之间。  
凉飕飕的液体使Chase感到下腹和腿根附近的皮肤微微紧绷。  
人类的手指抚摸着他濡湿的穴口，揉按周围敏感的肌肉，接着伸进去，弯曲指节左右转动、抠弄。  
抽出来的时候，修剪圆润齐整的短指甲轻轻刮挠肛口，指腹从这里沿着睾丸的分界向上，一路摩擦着系带，搓揉鼓起来的肉筋，直到他早就立起来的阴茎的顶端，持续抚慰着和人类同样敏感的充血海绵体。  
从Chase不自觉张开的嘴唇之间，露出少许洁白的门牙，以及越来越沉重的吐息。  
他喘着喘着，慢慢倾身靠近刚，把下巴搁到他的肩颈处，黏腻的肌肤贴在一起，近到可以感觉到对面人的心跳。然后咬住他的耳垂。  
“唔……嗯……”  
刚有点恼火，今天第一个发出丢人声音的居然是自己。明明自己先给他撸的……可恶……  
在加快的撸动中，他腾出半边手，捻起Chase鼓鼓的乳尖，掐住肉粒向外扯，再往里摁，打着圈揉弄。  
感觉比前段时间变大了一点的乳头，好像勃起似的硬了，手指在周围雪白的皮肤上面留下清晰的红痕。  
世上真的存在对乳头没有兴趣的哺乳动物吗。刚脑海里冒出古怪的问题，不带问句的那种。  
“刚，插，插进来……”Chase垂着脸，不稳的气息出卖了他。  
“啊？你说什么我听不清，讲大声一点。”被搞了半天的人强憋着一口气故意坏心眼地问。  
Chase缓慢地眨眼，自下往上瞅他，仰头去舔舐他汗津津的下唇，双腿张得更开，勾上他的腰背，往自己这边拉过来。  
不，不能就这么遂了这家伙的意。  
刚咬紧后槽牙，反复默念。  
一如既往徒劳一场。  
硬似铁杵的肉棒抵住穴口，走走停停地插入。开始往往最辛苦，肉蕈头不仅大，形状更有几分科幻，偶尔让被进入的人也忍不住想，这个这么大，肉穴那么小，到底是怎么进去的？人类的身体还真是不可思议。  
刚再想找回场子，甫一进入对方炽热潮湿、翕张不已的下面，仍是按捺不住，挺胯猛顶，整个肉棒戳进了大半。因为超出平均的长度，所以从视觉上不太容易马上注意到，实际上它也很粗——相当的粗。  
冠状沟碾过敏感的淫肉，还剩三分之一在外面，Chase就觉得到底了。  
肠道被塞满，他的穴口不住收缩，双腿直打颤。人造的脑子晕乎乎的，他感觉嘴巴有点干，仰起下巴撅着嘴索吻。  
“你好麻烦啊。”刚咧咧嘴故作抱怨，“是你要亲的啊。”  
嘬得那叫一个热情，似乎他们交换的不是口水，而是沙漠中迷路的旅人找到了珍贵水源。  
“刚……”  
也许是被喊着名字催促，也许是丧失了扳回一局的余裕，刚没有继续发话，只是埋头缓慢推进。  
熬过了龟头那一关，接下来的插入顺畅不少。当敏感的穴口摩擦到粗糙的毛发之时，Chase知道整根都进去了。  
“顶到这里了。”  
刚看了一眼他在小肚子上的比划，脸蛋就红扑扑的。  
隔着橡胶薄膜，刚的阴茎完全戳到他的前列腺。  
这块诡奇的腺体之前Roidmude已经领教过它的厉害。神经连接尿道，受刺激能勃起。又长又弯的肉棒来回施压刮擦，黏膜触感鲜明过头，他立时下肢如棉花般酸软，前头的人造性器翘上天，硬得冒水，仿佛失禁。  
Chase近乎无声地喘着气，目光涣散。  
连接吻都会忘记闭眼睛的机械生命，品尝着身体深处连皱褶都被彻底翻搅的快感，连血液都煮沸。  
皮肉撞击拍打声、湿漉漉的淫水声和着两人止不住的压抑喘息，在狭小的房间里回荡。  
后穴不断积累的快感，还有人类青年每次律动，结实的小腹总能压过他的阴茎，磨得马眼愈发酥麻。  
不像射精那种直接的快感，是用他有限的人类词汇很难形容的滋味，非要说的话，大概就是被插得太有感觉，不想就这样射出来。  
和前两天的激烈交合不同，刚和风细雨般的操干着。  
人类的耻毛一下又一下地刮擦脆弱穴口和臀缝，阴茎在穴里不断改换角度抽插，忽然戳到敏感的淫肉，Roidmude的唇边就会漏出加重的低声喘息，肉穴深处黏人地缠紧，喷出热热的汁液浇在肥厚的龟头上，连马眼也被烫地舒爽不已。  
经过开发的穴肉食髓知味，有节奏地迎合撞击收缩蠕动。  
恰到好处的吞吐和湿热带来一阵猛似一阵的快感，拍打在肉臀上的睾丸肉眼可见地鼓胀。尽管刚并没有刻意压抑射精的欲望，但确实距离要出来还有一会儿。毕竟他还年轻嘛。  
可早晨时间紧张，再想想门外让人放心不下的狗子，现在没有来第二发的多余时间了。  
说来奇怪，他们两个除了在战斗上、吵嘴上配合默契，在床上居然也不例外。统共也没有做过几次，何时用力、何时放松却根本用不着商量，身体自己就知道最佳时机。  
爽利的做爱让人半点也没注意到床铺的突然下沉。  
比人体略高的温度紧贴上来，毛乎乎仿佛有生命的东西扫过赤裸的皮肤，让刚背后一阵发毛。  
背上猛然叠加的重量将他整个人朝下压紧了Chase，下面进入的地方瞬间条件反射地勒紧了。  
你们在玩什么？我也要参加！——  
狗扑闪着黑葡萄似的眼睛趴在最上面望着他俩，吐着又长又湿的舌头狂甩他们的脸，身后立起来的尾巴摇个不停。  
“剑崎！快下去——！”  
刚猛地抬起背脊——感谢日常锻炼，没有闪到腰——带动连接处的分身从肉穴里往外抽，差点被夹得射出来，又被过度收缩的甬道给憋回去。  
两个人同时从齿缝中漏出吸气声。  
这太刺激了。  
“嘶，轻点啊……夹断了怎么办……”  
“原来会、会断吗……”  
“当然会……再怎么说也是肉长的。真断了你要怎么赔我？”  
“那我的给刚用。”  
“噗。你当是机器零件吗，还能换着用。”刚笑歪了嘴，突然反应过来“用”还有别的意思——表情瞬间凝固了几秒。  
似乎听懂了刚跟自己讲的话，但两脚兽们呲牙咧嘴看起来不太让狗放心的样子，剑崎一脸操心地把前爪踩在他背脊骨，狗臀安安稳稳坐上他的屁股。  
虽然还没成年，可这好歹是一条混有金毛或者拉布拉多之类血统的大型犬，少说得有个五六十斤。  
蓬松的狗毛，在他的腰背和Chase的光腿上扫过来扫过去。最后它把整颗毛茸茸的大头搁到他头顶，换好舒服的姿势趴成三明治。  
刚顿时觉得自己被压扁了。而Chase就是被压得扁扁的。  
不知轻重的力量叠加之下，他们被迫过分陷入柔软的床垫。  
以前他使力的时候还会照顾到对方的感受，今天在不受自主意识控制的外力作用下，肉棒势如破竹长驱直入，带来了骇人的摩擦，更插进了可怕的深处。  
Chase被阴茎钉在床上。不自然的姿势、过头的重量和深度都令他腰肢颤个不停，早已挺立的乳头还被刚的胸口压到陷进肉里，痒得发慌。想要改善眼前快要到达某个界限的状态，他下意识地挪动臀部肌肉。  
插得这么深，还不动，太难受了。  
他一动，刚挨在他肩头的呼吸就变得浊重不堪，蹙起眉咬上了他的肩肉。  
猛烈的颠动几乎同时拉开序幕。  
被吓一跳的狗从刚背上跳下来，担忧地蹲在床脚，小小的眼睛里写满了关心。  
天啊，两脚兽疯了，我得照看他们。  
Chase舒服的时候也很少发出声音。反而喘气喘得很凶，偶尔会哼哼嗯嗯，真不行了还会细细叫，腻腻软软像猫咪，跟平日的喑哑低沉截然不同。听在刚耳中，就像真的有只猫在心里抓，没发觉自己的喘息声也越来越沉，越来越大。  
刚抬起他的腿架在肩膀，这么一来，他的身体就完全打开。正面的姿势发挥出他肉棒天生上弯的优势，稍微插入就结结实实戳中前列腺。来回抽插，龟头与凸起的肉棱拖拽着甬道内壁，层层叠叠的黏膜痉挛般吸吮，时不时乱了节奏地剧烈紧箍。  
胀胀的快感从阴茎窜到尾椎骨，再冲到天灵盖，令刚的后颈皮阵阵发麻。  
“有狗在就让你这么紧张吗……”  
“嗯、嗯？……紧张……这种感觉就是紧张？”  
“下面咬得好厉害……”  
吱呀作响的床仿佛在狂风巨浪中飘摇的小舟，颠簸，摇晃到连狗都忧心散架的程度。

相川始接了一个电话后，脸色就不太好。  
“这是薪水。”他拿出一个信封放在桌上，“按照约定，明天是打工的最后一天。”  
“发生什么事了？”  
“天音来电话说遥香病倒了，他们暂时没办法回来。”  
“病情严重吗？我们走了的话，店里怎么办？”  
“不清楚，听说还要等医院的检查结果。暑假快结束了，我一个人也忙得过来。就算……”  
“现在这个时间点，很难招到临时兼职。”  
听到Chase的话，他皱了皱眉头。  
“你不如继续聘用我们过完这个月，反正也没几天了。说不定还没等我们走，老板娘康复了他们就回来了呢。”刚和Chase悄悄交换目光，继续说道。  
店门铃铛声响起，推开的门外一前一后进来了两个人。  
“欢迎光临。”咖啡店的雇员们条件反射性地招呼客人。  
“哟。”先进门的人轻车熟路走到吧台前，拉开椅子坐下。  
“是你啊。”相川不冷不热吐出的字眼似乎没什么礼貌，反过来表明他和来人有多熟稔。  
待看清后面跟着的人，刚意外地脱口出声，“小究？”  
“刚！Chase！你们俩……这身打扮是？”西城究眼镜下的脸露出惊喜表情，套着短裤的腿儿三两步迈过来。  
“说来话长……有空再讲。你怎么会到这儿来？”  
“噢！噢，你们不知道我有多走运。本来呢，这一期我的网络频道节目，选了曾经的都市怪谈——研究机构Board做主题。没想到调查地址情报，发现居然另有一家研究所在正常运作。提交会面申请之后，超顺利就见到了研究所负责人橘先生，他不仅答应了访谈取材，结束了还邀请我一起吃饭，明明这么麻烦他……真是个好人啊。”  
“对西城就职过的特状科，我也很有兴趣。”  
“嘿嘿嘿，感觉有点不好意思。”  
“有机会和Drive系统的开发者交流，幸运的是我才对。”  
“没有没有啦，我只是给玲奈姐打下手而已……”  
刚看向他口中的好人——打理整齐的黑色短发，脸颊瘦削，棱角分明，细长的眼眸敛着光——符合研究者职业的形象，看上去稳重可靠的类型。  
“吃点什么？今天推荐菜单是肉酱千层面。”店长问道。  
“啊，就肉酱千层面和咖啡。”橘笑眯眯地说。  
“那个，我想……”小究在其余三个人的古怪眼神中声音越来越小，“……跟橘先生一样。”

“进门的时候听你说，虎太郎的姐姐病了？” 把盘子里吃得一干二净的橘抹了抹嘴，跟相川交谈起来。  
“遥香从年初身体就一直不对劲，问她也只说可能是因为太累了。去旅行，其实是虎太郎想带她外出散心，好好休息。”  
橘朔也微微蹙起眉头，眼角的纹路变得深刻，“……我们也到这个年纪了啊。生老病死，是人类的规则。”  
Chase被某个词组触动了神经通路，侧头向正在说话的人望去。  
“过来一下，有事和你说。”察觉到视线的橘对相川示意，两人步出咖啡店外。  
“……总之就是这样，最近小心一点。如果有什么发现，不要瞒着我，特别是关于……。睦月那边，我会联系。”  
“他是不是有麻烦了。”  
“哈，算是吧。这个年代，想结婚可不那么容易。”  
“结婚……”  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么。只是觉得最近经常听到这两个字。”  
“是天音吗？哈哈，想起以前她只有这么一点高，老是‘始哥哥’来‘始哥哥’去的，现在也长成了大姑娘啊。对了，那两个店员……是什么来路？”  
靠在窗边的刚，假装不经意张望楼下花园，看到橘与始道别骑着摩托离去。  
“小究，”突然出声叫住埋头吃饭的人，“把你调查的研究所资料发一份给我吧。”  
“嗯？好、好啊。” 你要这个干吗？西城究脸上写着问号。  
“还要麻烦你帮忙多查一些东西。”

夕阳西沉。  
“我出去一下。”说完，相川始取下围裙收好，摸了摸摇着尾巴的狗，从咖啡店门口离开。  
连续好几天，除了固定的营业高峰，常常不见他的人影。  
甚至有一次刚和Chase打开店门，正好碰到他从外面回来，衣服上还沾有露水与草木的味道。  
“说走就走，古里古怪。”刚走到门口，从墙边挂钩取下狗绳。本来乖乖蹲坐在门口目送始的狗，开心地站起来原地转两个圈，用头蹭蹭刚的裤脚，乖乖地配合他系好牵引绳。  
“我去遛遛狗。”他朝吧台的Chase挥挥手，“我不在，你可别把店搞坏了。”

“诶，这不是刚吗，又在遛狗，真勤快啊。”  
刚走下阶梯，家住附近爱好钓鱼的居民经过楼下，热情地跟他打招呼。  
“是呀，顺便出来呼吸一下新鲜空气。您二位这么晚了还去钓鱼吗？”  
“嗐，别提了。今天倒霉透了。”  
“发生什么事了？”  
大叔靠近他压低声音，“天还没亮我就去钓鱼了，……你猜遇到了什么？”  
“什么？  
“怪物。”  
“怪物？”  
“一人多高，碗口大的眼睛，头顶长着角，手上的尖刺有这么长，吓得我唷，赶紧跑回家，你看，东西都落下了，刚刚才去捡回来。”  
“有没有报警？”  
“报了，不知道什么时候才派人来处理。话又说回来，如果真的是怪物，警察能顶用吗。”  
“说得跟真的似的，会不会是你老眼昏花把野生动物看错了？”另外一位大叔不以为然。  
“我视力5.0，还不比你强多了。都在这片生活了几十年，什么野生动物不熟悉？唉，倒真希望是看错。”  
“幸亏人没事。咱这附近多少年没出现过怪物了。”  
“难道又要不太平了吗……你怎么了？”  
“……怪……怪……”语不成句的人用颤抖的手指指向他身后，大叔僵硬地转头，两人同时发出惊呼，往不同方向踉跄逃窜。  
刚连忙搂住开始狂吠的狗，安抚道：“乖，别害怕，没事的”，拔腿朝蓝花楹位于二楼的大门跑去。  
咖啡厅爆发出震耳欲聋的巨响。朝外的玻璃瞬间震碎。  
店内的客人炸开惊恐的尖叫，混乱地互相推挤逃离，桌椅被撞得歪来倒去。原本在餐桌上用作装饰的花瓶摔碎在地面，新鲜花瓣散落，被凌乱的脚步践踏成泥。  
就在这个时候，所有物体和生物的运动变得如同慢放的镜头。  
无法正常控制身体移动的人们宛如蜗牛般缓慢地涌向逃生道路。  
还未来得及坠地的碎片与花瓣在空气中一同起舞飘散。  
透过残破的大门玻璃，正好能看到刚才还被当做谈资的怪物，在“泥沼”之中如同恐怖电影一样缓缓接近。  
黑色躯干、银色胸甲的它在靠近咖啡厅之后，转动头颅四下环顾，被巨大的心形面罩遮挡大半、看不出神情的脸，莫名释放出连刚和Chase也很少感受过的压迫。  
“这……是Roidmude？”刚不确定地看了看店里的Chase，掏出变身驱动器。  
“Let`s henshin——！”  
然而好像结束了什么任务的怪物却根本没有在意他们，径自转过身，几个纵跃，不消片刻融入树林中。  
“别想逃！”刚越过地板上的碎片追了出去。

“前轮——”Mach从后方斜刺而来，削断了怪物的去路。  
短短两分钟过了几十招。  
这个像Roidmude又不像Roidmude的家伙很强。  
交错的瞬间，彼此的拳头重击对方的身体。  
再次拉开距离的刹那，怪物抬起那把外形似弓非弓的武器。  
战斗直觉使刚几乎同时举起了前轮射手。  
空气中骤然响起了连续射击的响声。  
刚和怪物各自退后、侧滚躲开，地面溅起一连串火花。  
他抬手挥开纷纷扬扬的烟尘，逐渐变得清晰的视野里出现那个握着破坏手枪的身影。  
“Chase？”  
灰紫色的假面骑士挡在他身前，却也没有攻击对面的家伙。  
“搞什么？快点让开。”  
Chase依然没有动弹，只是侧过脸向他摇了摇头。  
刚成功被点燃了火气。  
“说话啊，别逼我动手！”  
“他没有伤人的意思，别冲动。”  
呼啸的劲风擦过耳侧，Chase用手肘挡住刚挥过来的攻击，眨眼间两人已经交手十个来回，他防守的姿态反而让白色骑士像是要把前些天憋回去的怒气值一股脑释放出来。  
“我冲动？？”刚简直咬碎牙齿，“闪开！”  
他扑身上前一把推开Chase。  
弓形武器射出的光弹先发而后至，结结实实砸在他肩膀下方。  
“刚！”  
听到喑哑平板的嗓音里掩藏不住的焦急，让人类的心情稍微好了那么一点。  
“我没事，别愣着，赶快追啊！”他满不在乎地甩了甩被击中的半边胳膊。

追逐着移动速度极快的黑影，他们来到一片僻静山谷。  
“不见了。”  
举目四望，被夕阳染红的杂木丛林恣意生长，层叠的破败景象之中豁然出现一间不起眼的救生木屋。  
没有使上半分力气便轻松打开了木屋的门。如果那也算是门的话。  
推开的时候刚注意到上面崭新的修缮痕迹，散发出淡淡的清漆味道。  
“刚，你看。”在进门不远处的柴堆前，Chase弯腰捻起一支烧过大半的木柴棒。  
刚快步上前，揭开柴堆上铁锅的锅盖，发现里面还留有少许食物残渣，“是粥，看上去还挺新鲜。”  
两人四处搜索一番。  
“有人在这儿住过。”  
“或许还没走远。”  
“和那个怪物有关？”提到这，刚的语气又开始变差，“你刚才在搞什么？我需要一个解释。”  
Chase沉默了片刻，才一字一顿地回答：“我不明白。”  
“哈？？？”  
“我不明白，为什么会和搜集的线索相矛盾。这里面有问题。”  
“说人话，我怎么有听没懂。”  
“你觉得它是Roidmude吗？”  
“出场自带重加速，应该是Roidmude没跑了。但很奇怪。”  
“是很奇怪。”  
“以前从来没见过的形态，是新的进化态吗……胸前也没有编号。”  
“被挡起来了。”复制人类回忆着刚才见到的片段。  
“Roidmude不能自己增加数量，难道又是谁制造出来的？特状科竟然半点消息都有没得到吗。”  
刚话锋一转，故意把被打中的胳膊凑到他面前，“还有，你为什么这么确定那家伙没有伤人的意思？”  
“这就是矛盾的地方。根据我之前……”Chase脸色一凛，“有人来了。”  
一直紧盯着他的刚意识到他反应不对，手已经先于大脑按住了一门心思往外冲的Chase的肩膀，从背后生拉硬拽抱住他的腰，挤进里间。  
可以说是一览无余的小屋子根本藏不了人。  
情急之际，他注意到里侧废弃的窗户栅栏下缺了一块墙板，露出屋外深色的灌木丛，如果不靠近很难被发现。跨过缺口藏在后面，那些厚实的杂木乱草形成了天然的蔽障。  
人类顺手把掉落的木板往缺口处挪了挪，透过破掉的窗户缝隙正好可以看清屋内的情形。  
“嘘，别冲动。这话原封不动还给你。”刚贴着他耳朵的位置压低声音调侃道。  
紧张的气氛被冲淡不少。  
可是……  
分明隔着变身后的特殊材料，为什么……  
复制人类只觉得热量在他们接触的部分聚集，烧遍了后颈的血管，一路烧进胸腔的线路，烧到尾椎骨的神经。  
Chase感受到了某种前所未有的情绪。  
这让他有些紧张不安，以及更多的期待兴奋，跃跃欲试。  
还来不及等他回味这份特殊的滋味究竟为何物，来人已经进入了木屋。  
昏黄的斜阳穿过简陋狭长的木窗格子，映出他们最近越来越熟悉的脸。  
————  
相川始跟他们刚进门时一样，查看了柴堆上的锅。  
他蹲下身，风衣的下摆拖在灰扑扑的地面，他看上去却一副习以为常的样子。  
再起身的他脸色已经不复之前的平静。  
这人看了一圈空荡荡的屋子，突然转身朝外面跑出去，边跑边呼唤着什么，显得既慌张又暴躁。  
“他为什么要喊狗的名字？”  
“剑崎跑丢了吗？”  
隔着障碍，光线又不太明朗，刚抻长脖子看着。不知不觉在Chase背上越压越紧。早晨意犹未尽的亲密接触在身体残留余韵，尽管隔着变身材料，某些敏感的部位正在逐渐失去控制地催化反应。  
察觉到身下人悄悄蹭着自己的肉臀，刚发现头盔里的耳朵居然可以这么烫。  
“喂。”他两手按住Chase的胯骨。“别乱来啊。现在不能解除变身，会发出声音的。你忍耐一下。”  
“嗯。”  
看到Roidmude老老实实停下的模样，刚宽心之余，心底也泛起怪异。  
只是摸一摸的话……他犹犹豫豫伸长圈住Chase腰的手臂。  
不是很意外地摸到复制人类有些鼓起来的裆部。  
这家伙……对欲望的反应还是那么直接。  
隔着变身手套，去摸别人变身后支起来的下体，感觉非常怪异，又很……刺激？硬要比喻的话，就好像上班族穿着西装在办公室做爱，明明一墙之隔就有人，随时都可能被发现，而且还在工作时间……  
Mach系统的外装，减震支撑，防水防尘，抗火抗爆，弹性一流，透气排汗，装着舒适，良好的适用性在往日的战斗已经得到反复验证。  
刚和Chase也是第一次知道，这套类似外骨骼的材质，弹性还能有多好。  
虽然看上去严密厚实，其实为了确保战斗的反应速度，系统外装实采用了高灵敏度的材料，可以说模拟了90%以上的真实体感，在大幅增强防护系数的同时，基本上和人类肌肤的触觉相似。  
也就是说冷暖痛痒都能感觉，但并不会像真实人体那样容易不适、受伤。  
注意，是相似。因而此刻可以轻松感到身体的热度和一系列的变化，却总有股格格不入的怪异感觉。  
Chase被刚拿捏住下半身，任由熟悉的手部动作自由发挥，他手肘撑在窗框上，背渐渐反弓，腰部下沉，臀部更高地翘起来，挨着Mach两腿间鼓鼓囊囊的地方。  
Chaser外装腰臀的部分，镶嵌特殊板材与紫色管线，形成凹凸不平的表面，摩擦着身后，刚小腹及腿根的黑白保护层和它们间的接缝。  
结构流畅、触感顺滑的材质，产生了奇妙的摩擦感。  
似滑非滑，似涩非涩。前所未有。  
“不要忍，快点出来啦。”Mach左手拍着他的翘屁股，帮助紧绷的肌肉放松。“你屁股好硬。很紧张吗？好像有认识的人在附近，你就特别紧张……”  
Chase闷着头没有回答，踮着脚，把屁股更严实地挨上来，左右摇晃着臀瓣，仿佛压抑着什么似的，一昧加快摩擦的速度。  
之前才发现的那种陌生情绪，正在迅速膨胀。他好像从来没有像现在这么热过。  
“为什么不说话？他已经走远了，听不到的……呼……”  
“不……嗯…嗯……我也不知道，好热……”Chase的声音让刚竖起了耳朵——“……我想出来……快点……，刚……”  
熟悉的体位让人想起第一次肌肤相亲的情形。但眼见的，碰触的，听到的……所有的触感都变得不太一样。可身边的这个人，没有变。  
太奇怪了。  
在奇怪的地方，穿着奇怪的衣服，做着不合时宜的事情……  
刚越想，越像被Chase传染似的，烧得快煮熟了。  
快出来吧。太羞耻了…………  
臀肉、下腹和大腿逐渐绷紧的肌肉预示快要到来的高潮，超负荷的运转，令他们的脊背仿佛拉满弦的弓。最终在起火似的猛烈摩擦之下，一泄如注。那些浊液喷溅在看不见的隐秘之处，除了彼此再无人知晓。  
没有多余的爱抚，纯粹的射精，宛如两只野生动物进行最原始的交流。  
他脱力地抱住了身下的人，印象中好像只有在这种时候，他们之间的距离才会如此之近。

Chase突然感觉刚碰触自己的手指收紧了。  
一连串鞋底踩在杂草上的声音，从远处快速接近，让他们再次屏住呼吸。  
又有人进入木屋。  
逆着光看不清脸，但这个身形明显不是他们认识的人。  
相川始的声音却从稍微更远一点的地方传了过来。原来他在来人的身后。  
终极之战……使用能力……Undead……  
尽管屋里两个人声音很大，可除了听清关键词，刚与Chase并没能理解他们对话的含义。  
“觉不觉得，气氛有点怪怪的。”  
“像情侣吵架。”  
“你这是从哪儿学的词……”虽然有同感，但可以直接说出来…不愧是你。  
“玲奈推荐的电视剧。”  
“……好看吗？”  
“不错。能学到人类的知识。”  
“那什么，还是不要把电视剧里演的当做现实比较好……”  
似乎在他们不知道的时候已经错过了露面的时机。  
外面的氛围非常地，让人不知道该怎么出去。  
突然奇怪的音效伴随闪烁的电光响了起来。  
屋里的两个人变身了！  
Mach和Chaser两张脸紧贴在窗户上。  
“怎么突然打起来了？不是认识的人吗……”刚的低声吐槽陡然中断，“等等，是那个家伙！”  
光幕穿过，相川始消失的位置出现了黑色身体，金色花纹，银色甲胄，面覆红心的怪物——他们今天才见过。  
惊诧间，那两人已经打到屋外去了。

顾不得裤子里被体液渗出带来的濡湿，刚略带狼狈从躲藏的地方钻出来。Chase倒是冷静平稳，丝毫看不出骑士外装里面，发硬的乳头正摩擦着护胸，不断传来异样的刺激。  
就耽误那么一会儿的功夫，出来已经不见那两个人的影子，只有附近压倒的一片植物，留出好像麦田怪圈的空间。  
不等他们互相指责，从山上的方向传来了打斗声。  
两个年轻骑士如同火烧屁股般循着声响穿越山林，眼看山顶就在不远的前方，越来越近。  
不知不觉降临的夜幕吞噬了最后一丝太阳。四周弥漫起对夏天而言分外诡异的蓝色雾气。  
一束不知从何而来的天光投在眼前，在那片刺目的光亮深处逐渐显现一个黑影，阻拦了他们的去路。  
“就差一点了。谁也别想妨碍我的超进化。”  
“又是你……” 不是黑色。  
话音刚落，它突然身形不稳，颤巍巍跪倒在地，周身被风暴般的光团包覆，发出野兽般的嘶吼。  
再次出现在他们眼前的，赤碧镶嵌的躯体，跟以往见过的超进化Roidmude并不相似。  
“为什么……为什么……”  
“……虽然不知道是怎么回事，但很明显现在是出手的好时机。我不客气了——”说着俏皮话的Mach发动攻击。  
原地的Chaser歪了歪头，慢半拍地追了上去。  
这家伙比下午交手的时候变得更强。  
“可恶，Deadheat在进哥那儿……”陷入近身缠斗的刚在挨了好几下之后喘着粗气。  
“小心。他想走。”  
明明占据了上风，这个奇怪的Roidmude却没有乘胜追击，反而急于脱离战圈，转头便被Chaser的拳脚封住了去路。  
不知道为什么，他正在做他俩之前做的事——去山顶。  
“叫你挡道，没想到吧，风水轮流转得这么快。”  
“你到底是谁。”  
“不要妨碍我……” 对方手中的兵刃与信号斧撞击在一起，火光飞溅。 Chase沉下气力压制他的行动。而那把弓形武器突然从正中间断开，猛然失去重心的Chase脚下踉跄。  
长弓幻化为两把镰刀左右绞动，登时令信号斧脱手飞出。他抬起手臂挡住对方接连斩下的刀刃，承受连续冲击的惯性，拖动的脚步在地面留下长长的痕迹。  
再抬头，他们已经抵达山顶，身后就是陡峭的悬崖。  
“Chase！——”  
“Signal Bike！Signal Koukan！Tomarle——”  
“不管你究竟是谁，扑灭Roidmude就是我的任务。”扩散的弹流掩护下，刚握紧信号斧从他们之间劈过，阻断了敌人的攻击，“放开他！”  
Chase顺手将斧头接回来，急不可耐的刚扑身上前和对方打成一团。  
崖边狂风呼啸，仿佛再大一点就会把人吹落。  
“休想再把他从我面前带走……”  
“……可你们终有一天会分开……”  
“无论是哪一天，都不会是今天！”  
“刚————”

灼热的高温与剧烈的痛楚从腰前席卷全身。  
耳边传来令人牙酸的破碎声。  
Mach的变身在下一个瞬间解除。  
却没有响起熟悉的“辛苦了”系统音。  
刚不可置信地低头看去——

——Mach腰带四分五裂。

失重的刹那，视野只剩那些蓝的银的黑的碎块如雨滴般落下的景象。  
是幻觉吗……仿佛听到姐姐和进哥在呼唤自己。

不——不————  
他下意识伸出手——  
“雨”里突然出现的紫色，鲜艳地烙印在视网膜。

疼痛像海水汹涌袭来——  
世界最后归于静默，冰冷与黑暗。

-TBC

**Author's Note:**

> ——进入安全区——
> 
> 不好意思鸽了这么久…  
为什么要在车里搞剧情…每天灵魂发问…  
结局已经撸好，接下来的事件还在rua  
继滚WC地板之后，还让他们（）啾啾。  
（我）怎么这么不讲卫生…别学啊。


End file.
